Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night:A Shooting Star Falls Prequel
by iKnowLotsOfThings
Summary: Three years after the events of Weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel Pines return to the sleepy Northern Oregon town of Gravity Falls. Now fifteen years old, the twins are starting to deal with new situations that may seem scarier than any monster. Meanwhile, Wendy tries to keep her new friends from Arcadia Bay from corrupting her old ones. Pacifica wrestles with feelings for Dipper.
1. Chapter 1

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls or Life is Strange and/or their characters and all that legal stuff…

Author's Note: This is a story which takes place the summer before the events of Five Years Later: A Star Falls. It's the party that Wendy and Dipper reference over drinks at the Mystery Shack. I also decided to have some other Oregon characters stop by for a bit of a crossover since I always thought they existed in the same universe.

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night

Chapter 1

It was the second week in June in the small Northern Oregon town of Gravity Falls. As had been tradition for the previous three years, Dipper and Mabel Pines had returned from Piedmont, California to spend their summer vacation in their adopted home away from home. Mabel was now fifteen years old and looking forward to a summer of romance and her sweet sixteen at the conclusion of it. She had grown taller than when she had first set eyes on Gravity Falls that first fateful summer. Long chestnut hair cascaded down her back. Gone were her braces, much to her relief. She sported her trademark pink sweater, adorned with a shooting star. A pair of skinny blue jeans covered her long, slender legs, save for the tears near her knees. Pink sneakers completed her casual, albeit unique ensemble.

Dipper Pines had been looking forward to the trip almost since the day he had left last August. Although he did have friends back in California, he felt more at home in the forests of the Pacific Northwest. The teen boy had grown a bit as well, about five and a half feet tall, but still shorter than his sister. His brown hair had remained as messy as ever, but for some reason the girls in Piedmont seemed to like it now. He wore a plain grey tee shirt, which was covered by an unbuttoned red plaid long sleeved shirt. Dark blue jeans and black track shoes completed the fifteen year old's look.

Dipper and Mabel couldn't wait until they could drive to the town next year, as the bus was getting old. Every year since Wierdmageddon, more and more tourists had flocked to the town due to the rumors of a supernatural war occurring there. Business had never been better for the Mystery Shack, much to the pleasure of Stanley Pines. The older man had been able to afford trips with his twin brother to seek out more legitimate attractions for his tourist trap, which he had convinced his brother was purely in the name of science and not profit. While the Grunkles were gone for long stretches of time, Soos would run the Mystery Shack. He was joined in the off season by his wife Melody, longtime friend and co-worker Wendy Corduroy and newcomer Pacifica Northwest, who welcomed the after school job as an escape from her overbearing parents.

The Pines twins had arrived back in Gravity falls at around two in the afternoon. From the bus stop the two teenagers walked up the long dirt road that lead to the Mystery Shack. After a short hike, they arrived at the wooden A-framed building. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, which Mabel and Dipper were grateful for, as they did not want to get straight to work on their first day. "It's good to be back!" the brunette teen girl exclaimed to her brother. "Yeah, I really missed the old place" he replied. The twins ascended the creaky steps that led to the front door of the building. Dipper looked through the stained glass of the door to see a few shadowy figures moving about. Dipper placed their bags and suitcases on the front porch while Mabel grasped the door knob and turned, opening it.

Wendy sat at the register, as Pacifica dusted some of the overpriced trinkets on a shelf. A bell placed above the door rung as the door suddenly opened. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, where Mystery is all arou…" Wendy half-heartedly began to say the line she had rehearsed for years, all the while her head remained buried in a magazine. The auburn haired teen looked up and saw a familiar and welcomed sight. It was Mabel and Dipper. "Dudes, you're here!" Wendy exclaimed as she yanked her feet off of the check stand and stood up. Pacifica turned around and a smile came across the blonde teens face. Wendy and Pacifica rushed towards the twins. Both teen girls wrapped their arms around Dipper and Mabel. "Guys! We missed you so much!" Pacifica practically squealed. "Yeah, it wasn't the same without you two" Wendy said as she squeezed the twins with all her might . "We missed you too!" Mabel excitedly proclaimed to her friends.

Mabel and the teen girls walked over towards the checkout stand as Dipper exited the building to gather the twins' luggage. "Always stuck with doing the hard work…" the teen boy muttered to himself as he struggled to both carry the luggage and open the door at the same time. "Let me help you out with that dude!" a familiar voice called out from the parking lot. It was the new Mr. Mystery himself, Soos. The once large man had slimmed down a bit, but his personality was as large as ever. "Thanks man… it's good to see you" the grateful boy said to his good friend. "No problem. You should have called dawg. I could have gotten home a little quicker and helped you guys out" the always helpful former handyman said to the brown haired teenager. "Well, we didn't want to make a fuss, so we decided to surprise you guys" Dipper explained. Soos picked up some suitcases as Dipper opened the door. "THANKS FOR THE HELP SOOS!" the frustrated teen boy passive aggressively called out to his twin sister. The brunette teen girl turned around and realized that she had forgotten to assist her brother with the luggage. "Dip, I'm sorry. I completely forgot. Let me help you with that" Mabel offered. "It's fine, I've got it now" the teen boy said to his sister. "Me and the girls were just catching up. I really wanted to help" the teen girl tried to convince her clearly angered brother. Dipper looked up with an angry expression at his sister, but then took a deep breath and smiled. "It's okay, I get it… Plus, I could have asked again before trying to tackle it all by myself…" the teen boy relented.

The front door of the Mystery Shack opened yet again. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, where mystery is all around you!" an excited Mabel called out to two twenty something girls. Dipper turned and was struck by the appearance of the women. The first was a slender woman with shorter blue and purple hair, her head covered by a dark blue beanie. She wore an extremely low cut white tank top emblazoned with a skull on it, which was partially covered by a black jacket. The mysterious woman had the sleeves of her jacket pushed up, revealing a very colorful tattoo on her arm. Patched up and worn grey skinny jeans adorned her legs, with suspenders dangling unused behind. A very scuffed up pair of combat boots completed this unique woman's look. The second woman to enter had a much more normal ensemble. She was shorter than her friend, with a sandy brown bob as her hairstyle. The girl's slender body was adorned by a salmon pink tee shirt with a deer on it and a heather grey hoodie. Skinny blue jeans with tears in the knees covered her legs and black skater shoes completed her look.

The two twenty somethings walked over to Wendy, who was still chatting away with Pacifica near the checkout stand. "Corduroy, what's up?" the blue haired woman asked. "Hey Chloe, nothing much, just working…" the auburn haired teen replied. "Hey Max!" said Pacifica to the sandy haired woman. "Hey Pacifica…" she replied. "So… I got word that you're friend Tambry is throwing a sick party tonight… mind if we crash it?" Chloe inquired. "Well… it was kinda just gonna be a little get together since our friends just got to town for the summer… not really a bash or anything… but sure… you and Max can come…" the redhead hesitantly said to her older friend. "Cool… so who are your friends… because if anyone's a friend of yours, they're a friend of mine… ain't that right Max?" the blue haired woman asked her companion. "Yeah…" Max replied as she nodded her head. "Hey, Dipper and Mabel, can you come over here?" asked Wendy. The twins walked over to the group of women. "These are my friends, Dipper and Mabel Pines… aka the Mystery Twins… Mabel and Dipper, these are my friends Max Caulfield and Chloe Price, aka the life of the party" the auburn haired woman introduced the two pairs of her friends to one another.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Mabel exclaimed as she waved to the women. "Hey, I'm Di-dipper…" the teen boy stumbled over his name as a mildly annoyed Pacifica stared on. "I think _somebody_ has a crush!" Mabel yelled out as Dipper's face turned red and he stared at the worn wooden floor. Max and Chloe noticed the awkwardness of the situation and looked over at Mabel. "Not cool…" said Wendy in a somewhat unusually stern tone as she walked over to the clearly embarrassed teen boy. "Sorry… I was _just_ kidding…" Mabel said apologetically as she began to wonder if she had done anything right since stepping foot town. Chloe put a hand on the brown haired boy's shoulder and picked his chin up with her hand. "Hey… it's cool. You're not too bad looking yourself…" she said, trying to cheer him up. Pacifica, who harbored a crush on the teenager was about to step in and say something, when Wendy shot her a knowing look. The redhead walked over and whispered into the blonde haired teen's ear. "Max and Chloe aren't interested in Dipper, if that's what you're worried about…" Wendy reassured her friend. Max put a hand on Dipper's back. "Too bad she's already taken… right Chloe?" the sandy haired woman said. "Yeah… but hey… I mean, there's gotta be a few girls out there thinking of you… I mean who knows dude; there could be a chick right here that is hella crushing on you… "Chloe said as she looked around the room. "Yeah…" Dipper said as he regained his composure. Max walked over and gave Chloe a slight peck on her partner's red lips. Pacifica had a momentary look of shock on her face, which quickly changed to a more calm and relaxed expression as she had understood what Wendy had meant.

"Sorry man, but she's all mine… so it looks like you're shit outta luck…" Max said as she lightly jabbed him in the side. "Okay… break it up you two… I know I'm by far the fairest maiden in this room, but don't fight over me!" Chloe facetiously exclaimed. Wendy, Pacifica, and Mabel laughed at Chloe's fake concern. "Well… we gotta go, but we'll for sure be at the party tonight…" Chloe said to Wendy. "Okay, see you guys there" the auburn haired teen replied as the couple left the Mystery Shack. "Well… it's five o' clock, so I'm outta here" Pacifica said as she headed towards the door. "You're coming to the party tonight, right?" asked Wendy to the blonde girl. "Yeah… I wouldn't miss a party with you guys…" Pacifica responded as she left the Shack as well.

Dipper had walked to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Mabel was about to follow her twin brother when Wendy grabbed her by the arm and pulled the brunette teenager aside. "What the hell was that?" asked the somewhat angry redhead. "I was just messing around… I know that Dipper likes Pacifica… and that she likes him back… I was just trying to show her that he's not going to just wait for her to say something… I mean, I think I have friends back home that are just my friends so they can be close to Dipper… I really want them to end up together, but one of them has gotta make a move" the somewhat upset teen girl said as tears began to fill her eyes. "Mabes… I get where you are coming from… I do… but what you did was a major violation of girl code…" Wendy explained to her friend. "I was just trying to help… I'm really sorry…" the teen girl said staring at the wooden and dust covered floor of the gift shop as a few tears began to run down her face. Wendy got down on one knee and lifted Mabel's chin up with her hand. She gave the brunette teen girl a small peck on the cheek and looked her straight in the eyes. "Mabel… you have an unbelievably big heart and I know you just want the best, but sometimes when it comes to love, you just have to let it naturally play out" she said as the teenager wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Thanks Wendy. You always know just what to say" the younger girl said to her good friend. Dipper entered the room with a plate in his hand. On it was a sandwich, some chips and a pickle. "I think your sister has something to say…" the auburn haired teenager said to her friend. "I'm sorry bro. It was wrong of me to call you out like that and I'm really sorry" the brunette said to her twin brother. "It was a jerky thing to do… but I guess since I clearly never had a shot with them… it's all good" Dipper said with a mouthful of sandwich. "Don't fill up too much dude, there's gonna be a ton of food at the party tonight…" Wendy advised her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls or Life is Strange and/or their characters and all that legal stuff…

Author's Note:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night

Authors Note: This ended up being a way longer chapter than I thought it would be, but I got on a role. I drew on experiences from my own misguided teenage life around this time. I was listening to the Vortex Club party soundtrack while writing this, so that is what I imagined was playing in the house.

Standard I don't own or didn't create Gravity Falls

Chapter 2

The sun hung low in the Pacific Northwestern sky, it's light filtering through the dense forest that the Mystery Shack resided in. Mabel and Dipper Pines had gotten settled in to their home for the summer. For the past few years the twins had shared an upstairs room, but this summer they had decided to reside in separate rooms for privacy's sake, seeing as they were almost sixteen now. Mabel insisted on taking the familiar upstairs room, mold and all. Dipper, meanwhile, had settled into a room downstairs that had been the employee breakroom at one point in time, before becoming forgotten. The first summer the twins had arrived in Gravity Falls the then pre-teens had discovered the room while doing repairs on the shack for Grunkle Stan. The teenage boy recalled the body swapping rug that lay rolled up in the corner of the dark room. He flicked on the light switch and found the room fairly barren, save for a twin sized bed, an old dresser, the rolled up rug and a small flat screen television.

"You guys ready yet?" Wendy called from the hallway in front of Dipper's room. Dipper emerged from the room wearing the same outfit he had arrived in. The brown haired teen turned and saw his former crush. Wendy had ditched her normal outfit for a slightly different look. The teen girl wore white skate shoes, stonewashed skinny jeans, a black tee shirt emblazoned with the phrase 'Don't Grow Up, It's A Trap', a white and black plaid shirt tied around her waist, and a loose fitting black beanie on her head. "I was afraid I underdressed… it's kinda my first house party" Dipper said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Nah dude. It's not a black tie affair or anything… just, ya know, hanging out…" the relaxed teen girl reassured. "Mabel, we're gonna be late!" the brown haired boy yelled up the stairs towards his sister's room. "Coming!" the teen girl bellowed from behind the wooden door.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and out emerged Mabel. She was wearing a sleeveless pink floral babydoll dress with thin straps. The teenager had several jelly bands around her left wrist and a teal seahorse pendant hung around her neck. A black headband with white polka dots and a bow completed her unconventional look. She slid on some black flats and ran down the stairs. "Whoa! Nice outfit girl!" Wendy exclaimed. Dipper, on the other hand was a little less than thrilled with his twin's choice of attire. "Don't you think… I don't know… that it's a bit… revealing?" the teen boy said as he tried to find the correct words to use in such a delicate situation. "I think sometimes you forget that I'm a girl Dipwad…" Mabel replied a bit sarcastically. "I-I just don't guys to get the wrong idea… that's all" the brown haired boy said as he buried his hands deeper into his pockets and looked towards the floor. "The wrong idea?!" the brunette girl angrily replied to her brother. "Well… it's just you're showing a lot of skin… I mean for a fifteen year old… a-and… there's gonna be some older guys there… so…" Dipper awkwardly continued. "But I'm sure you'd have no problem if Pacifica was dressed like this! I'm not a little kid!… I can handle myself!" Mabel defiantly shot back at her brother. "Mabel… Dipper… chill out! First of all… Mabel, Dipper just cares about you… and guys _can_ get handsy… so, I see where he's coming from… Dipper, Mabel's a young woman now and like it or not is going to get attention from guys… and she'll have to make some choices on her own, without your guidance… you gotta trust that she's gonna make a good choice… after all, she's a pretty smart girl." Wendy said as she tried to calm down her friends. "Well… okay…I guess you're right…" the teen boy said with a hint of defeat. "Dipper, why don't you go wait in my truck… We'll be along in a minute… you know… girl talk" Wendy asked her friend, shooting him a knowing wink. The teen boy walked towards the front of the shack and exited the building, heading towards Wendy's pickup truck.

Meanwhile, the auburn haired teenager motioned for her younger friend to follow her into the kitchen. She approached the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for the brunette teen girl. Wendy sat beside her. "Look… we're gonna be at a party with boys… and booze… and when you put those things together, sometimes the results can be… well, less than fun for us girls" Wendy said to her good friend. "How so?" asked the teen girl. "Well… guys… aww jeez… how do I put this… When they get to be about your age, they uhh…" Wendy stammered, unsure of her words. "Wendy… I've had _the_ talk… I know all about that stuff…" Mabel tried to reassure her clearly uncomfortable friend. "I… I know… it's just… when they get around booze and stuff… they get… they get more aggressive… and I don't want to have what happened to me to happen to you… and…" the auburn haired teenager said between sniffles, as she fought back tears. "What happened?" asked a concerned Mabel as she put an arm around the clearly troubled young woman. "I-I shouldn't have brought it up… let's just say that a guy got a little too hands on… but I liked him… so I let him do it even though I didn't want him to because… because I didn't wanna make him mad… all you need to know is if you _ever_ feel uncomfortable with a boy and how he's treating you… you _can_ say no and you _should_ say no" Wendy told her friend. "Okay. And Wendy… if you do ever wanna talk about it… I'm here for you" Mabel reassured with a smile. "There are few things that I know are certain in the world… but the fact that you and your brother will always be there for me are among them" Wendy said as she wrapped the brunette in a tight hug.

The teen girls exited the Mystery Shack and headed towards Wendy's pick up truck. On her sixteenth birthday, Wendy's father had bought her the emerald green Fjord J-150. It was a little beat up, with scratches and dings along the body, but it was still her pride and joy. The auburn haired teen opened the door and a few Pitt Energy cans fell out onto the dirt parking lot. "Sorry guys, I've kinda been a bit of a slob lately with this thing… I just got back from a concert in Portland a few days ago and needed to pound those things to make it home" Wendy explained to her friends. "It's all good… Can you imagine what Mabel's car is gonna look like?" asked Dipper. "Hey! You're just jealous that it's gonna be awesome…"Mabel said, defending herself. "Awesomely horrible looking…" the teen boy teased his sister. The teens buckled up, Wendy in the drivers seat, with Dipper in the middle and Mabel in the passenger seat of the truck as they set off for the party.

The sun had set as the trio of teens arrived at the site of the party. About a dozen cars lined the street leading up to Tambry's house, which was off a street just outside of town. The two story home had loud electronic music blaring out of it, which Mabel enjoyed. Just as they were about to enter the party, the teens heard a loud vehicle approaching. Traveling at a great speed, it quickly neared the house. The tan and rust colored truck squealed to a halt just inches from the rear bumper of Wendy's truck. "Corduroy! You ready to party?!" yelled a voice from the truck. The twins and their friend turned around to see Chloe leaning out of the driver's side window. Max gave a shy wave from the passenger seat. "Hey, get a few of the guys from in there and help me get this booze inside" the blue haired woman called out. "Alright! Be back in a sec!" Wendy shouted.

The redhead entered the house as Dipper and Mabel approached the truck. The brunette girl leaned into the passenger window as Dipper walked towards the bed of the truck, where Chloe was having a bit of trouble removing a tarp that covered the back. "Need a hand?" asked the teen boy. "Yeah, sure" the woman responded. Dipper climbed aboard and pulled back a corner of the tarp, revealing several cases of beer and a few boxes full of various liquor bottles. "Wow, that's a lot of alcohol you got there… what'd you do, rob a liquor store or something?" asked a somewhat impressed Dipper. "Yeah, it's one of my better hauls…" the proud woman beamed. The teen boy was unsure if Chloe had been joking or not. Wendy emerged from the house with Nate and Thompson, who had already began to drink. A bright flash emerged from the cab of the truck, as a somewhat stunned Mabel stumbled backwards. "Sorry…shoulda warned you about the flash" said an apologetic Max. "It's alright… that's a pretty old school camera you've got there" Mabel observed as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I like the fact that you can instantly get your pictures, instead of having to wait to get them off of a memory card or a roll of film. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm kinda a photography nerd… In fact, that's what I went to school for…" Max explained to Mabel. "Cool… I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet… but I have plenty of time to figure that out…" the teen girl said. Nate and Thompson approached the truck and peered into the bed. "Whoa… that'll get us turnt up for sure" Thompson slurred. "I'd say you're already on your way there buddy" Chloe sarcastically said. Thompson and Nate both grabbed a few cases of beer and started towards the house as Dipper grabbed a box of liquor bottles. They clanged together as he struggled to carry the heavy box towards the party. Chloe slung a box onto her shoulder and jumped out of the truck bed as Max opened her door and got out of the truck. Wendy and Max each grabbed a box as Mabel noticed a stray case of beer that had been forgotten. She picked it up and followed her friends.

The lights inside the house were dim as a dubstep song began to blare across the large speakers that were set up throughout the home. "Wendy!" a familiar voice called out. It was none other than Tambry, Wendy's best friend. The teen girl had kept her signature look of purple hair with a bright pink streak. "I'm so glad you could make it! Dipper and Mabel are here too, right?" she asked, pulling her friend in for a tight hug. "Yeah… they're helping bring in some stuff from Chloe's truck" Wendy replied. Mabel and Dipper entered the house, struggling to get through the crowd of teens that had formed from the entrance to the kitchen, where the others had gone to. Dipper was about to drop the box when a set of slender hands reached out to help. The hands belonged to Pacifica Northwest, who Dipper was glad to see. "You looked like you were about to lose it there, so here, let me help you" Pacifica called out to her friend. "Thanks… it was heavier than I thought it would be…" the teen boy explained. "Well, I know when you spill a drink it's a party foul, but I have no idea what spilling an entire box would be…" the blonde said as she laughed. The couple made it to the kitchen, where they spied Wendy talking to Chloe, while Max and Mabel were chatting it up. Placing the box down, they walked over towards the patio.

"So, who wants a shot?" asked Nate, who was holding a bottle of cinnamon whiskey above his head. "We'll take some!" yelled Pacifica across the crowd. Nate made his way over with the bottle and a pair of disposable red plastic shot glasses. "Pacifica… I know this is gonna sound weak… but I've never drank before… like ever" the hesitant teen boy said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Not even champagne or wine at a wedding or something?" asked the curious teen girl. "Nope… never had the chance…" a somewhat shy Dipper replied. "Alright, a shot for you… and a shot for you… Drink up bitches!" said an already buzzing Nate. The couple took the glasses from the tattooed teen. Pacifica put the glass up to her lips and dipped her head back, swallowing the shot. The blonde teenager shook her upper body as the burning taste subsided. "The first one's always the worst" she said to the clearly unsure teen boy. Dipper took the glass and placed it to his lips. He put the contents into his mouth, then swallowed. The brown haired teen coughed as the shot went down his throat. "That was horrible!" he shouted towards Pacifica. Mabel, Max, Chloe, Wendy, and Tambry all had noticed that he had downed the shot. "Dude, was that your first shot?" Wendy asked. "Yeah" Dipper sheepishly responded as he continued to cough. "So, what was it like bro?" asked Mabel as she rubbed her brother's back. Chloe pulled in Max and whispered something into her partner's ear, which caused both girls to cackle. "Alright! Dipper popped his alcohol cherry!" an excited Tambry exclaimed to the group of teenagers assembled in the kitchen. A chorus of claps, cheers and whistles erupted from the teens. "You know, there's something about adventurous guys that just drive me wild…" the purple haired teen whispered to Dipper as he began to blush. She disappeared into the crowd, but not before turning around and giving the confused teen boy a wink.

Seeing that her brother had clearly recovered from taking the shot, Mabel grabbed Wendy by the hand and pulled her towards the counter that had the liquor bottles assembled on it. "So… what should I try?" asked a confused Mabel to her friend. "Well… I would start off with something easy, smooth… so in other words, nothing like what your brother just downed" the redhead reached for a bottle with clear liquid in it. "Here… try this… it's like vanilla ice cream… sort of" she said to the brunette teen girl. Mabel took the bottle and read the label. 'Russian Bear Whipped Ice Cream' the clear bottle read. Wendy had grabbed a plastic shot glass and poured a shot for the hesitant teen girl. "I promise, it's not that bad…" the auburn haired teen reassured her friend. Mabel put the glass to her mouth and swallowed the shot in one gulp. It burned a little on the back of her throat, but the feeling soon faded as an aftertaste of sugar followed. "You're right, that wasn't terrible…" Mabel tried to convince her friend.

Dipper was starting to feel the effects of the shot of whiskey he had ingested. His face felt warm, his body tingly, and his head lighter than usual. He kind of liked the feeling. "Pacifica, I think I feel it" he said to the blonde. "Well, if you _think_ you feel it, I think you need another…" the teen girl responded. The pair headed over to the counter just as Mabel had completed her shot. Wendy was next, as she grabbed a bottle of Tiara Royale Apple from the collection of liquors. The redhead poured it into a full sized red plastic cup and filled it up about half way. "Don't you think that's a little much?" asked Mabel with a hint of concern to her voice. "Nah, just catching up with everyone else here…" the confident teenager said to her friend. "Hey bro-bro… you'll never guess what I just did… I did a shot of vodka and it wasn't terrible!" the excited brunette teen girl exclaimed to her twin brother. "That's cool sis!" Dipper replied. "We're getting another shot… now that you're all experienced and whatnot, wanna join in?" Pacifica asked her friend. "Yeah, sure!" Mabel answered enthusiastically.

Pacifica reached for a bottle of tequila and a few of the disposable plastic shot glasses. She placed the glasses on the counter and poured six shots. "Max, Chloe get over here!" the blonde teen girl yelled across the kitchen to the two women who were talking amongst themselves. The pair made their way over to the counter and spied the shot glasses. "So, what are we doing?" asked Max. "Well, seeing as it's Mabel and Dipper's first party, I say we start it off with a bang. Tequila, straight" the confident blonde said to her friends. "That might be a bit advanced…" Wendy said as she took a drink out of her cup of apple whiskey. "Nonsense! Now, everyone grab a glass!" Pacifica said as she motioned to the little red plastic cups. The teens picked up the glasses. Mabel inspected the contents of the almost overflowing glass, taking a smell of the clear liquid. She immediately recoiled at the scent of the liquor. "Alright, on three" Pacifica instructed her friends. Max, Chloe, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica held the glasses to their lips. "One!… Two!… Three!..." the blonde teen counted down as the teenagers downed the shot. Chloe and Wendy downed the shot without much of a reaction, as they had clearly done this before. Dipper was coughing as the liquor burned his throat. Mabel began to gag as she had not anticipated the shot to taste that bitter. Max and Pacifica shook their upper bodies as they tried to play off the discomfort of the shot.

"Can we do something other than shots?" asked Max. "Yeah, what about all those fancy drinks and whatnot I see on TV all the time?" asked Mabel. "My parents have an awesome bar tender they get for parties who makes these amazing drinks… you can't even taste the alcohol, but it gives you that awesome feeling…" Pacifica mentioned. "I think I remember how to make a few…" the blonde continued. "As for you, Dipper, I think you'll like this better…" Wendy said as she grabbed a large red plastic cup and began to pour some Pitt Cola into it. The auburn haired teen filled the glass about three quarters of the way up and made her way over to the liquor on the counter. She grabbed a square bottle of whiskey and poured it into the cup. Wendy stuck her finger into the drink and stirred it around, before removing her finger and putting it into her mouth. "Yeah, that tastes about right…" she said. Dipper took the cup from his friend and hesitantly took a sip. To his surprise, it wasn't terrible. The teen boy could barely taste the alcohol the drink contained. "This isn't half bad… thanks Wendy!" the brown haired teen said. "What can I say, I know how to make a good drink…" the redhead replied.

Meanwhile, Pacifica had been pouring drinks into a large bowl like a mad scientist creating an experiment. "Let's see… Vodka…. Vodka… Vodka… Oooh! Triple distilled! This will work nicely… Okay… next I need…. Rum... and some peach schnapps…" the blonde teen girl said to herself as she tried to remember the recipe she had seen. She headed over to the fridge and to her delight, found the other ingredients she was looking for. "Okay… Orange juice and cranberry juice… _and_ we're all done!" Pacifica said with a sense of pride. The teen girl took a wooden spoon from the counter top and stirred her creation together, forming a deep pink liquid. "Okay, girls… drink up!" Pacifica said to her friends. Mabel poured herself a glass of the fruity smelling drink as did Max, Chloe, and Pacifica herself. "This is amazing!" Mabel shouted, causing a few people to turn their heads. "Not too bad…" Chloe critiqued. "So… what do you call this?" asked Max. "I call it… the uhhh… oooh… I know… the Stress Reliever…" the blonde teen said proudly, as if naming a child. The teens grabbed their respective drink cups and headed for the living room, where the dance floor resided.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls or Life is Strange and/or their characters and all that legal stuff…

Author's Note: So… life kinda got in the way of me posting this chapter for a little while, but for your patience I reward you with a supersized chapter. Warning that language and adult situations will pick up. Also, I'd like to think that I'm trying to keep all of them in character, but when some of them only speak a few lines in an entire series, sometimes they're left open to interpretation.

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night

Chapter 3

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Max, Chloe and Wendy had entered the cavernous living room, which was illuminated with various stage lights. "Wowzers, where'd these lights come from? They look like they belong at a concert." asked a curious Max. The sandy haired woman hadn't seen such a set up since the ill-fated Vortex Club pool party back in Arcadia Bay. Wendy leaned in close to Max in order to be heard over the music, "Nate knows some guys in a band… If you ever need to get something, Nate's the guy to go to. I don't know how he does it, but the dude can get anything. _Anything_ …" Mabel made her way to the back of the crowd that had assembled in the room and began to sway to the music, as a warm feeling washed over her. The brunette teen's head felt as if it were floating and although she had always felt pretty happy, things felt even better than usual. Pacifica began to dance to the beat and pulled Dipper close. The blonde teen girl had pined for the teen boy for the past two summers, always afraid to tell him that she wanted to be more than friends. She was determined that tonight would be the night she would expose her long suppressed feelings for the brown haired teen.

Chloe was making the rounds, catching up with friends she had not seen in a few days. The blue haired woman had always been outgoing and outspoken, which had won her many friends, as well as a few foes along the way. Max looked on at her girlfriend from a dark corner she had found to reside in. The sandy haired woman wasn't really one for social gatherings. The shy woman lifted a red plastic cup to her lips and took a big gulp of the cheap beer that it contained. Max would have preferred a fruity mixed drink, but wanted to keep an eye on Chloe, who always seemed to find trouble. Since finding their new home in Gravity Falls, the slender young woman had wanted to explore the hidden side that she had heard so much about. She felt that there was a reason she and her partner in crime had been drawn to the town, but couldn't quite put a finger on it. Chloe, of course had insisted that they had remained in the town because it was peaceful. Well, that and it was where her truck had run out of gas after leaving Arcadia Bay. Max had settled into her new surroundings and even took a job as photographer for the Gravity Falls Gazette. Chloe had taken a job as a professional partier, which irritated the sandy haired teen to no end. She had grown weary of being the responsible one in the relationship, while her partner got to have all the fun. Tonight she had promised herself that she would be the one to have some fun for a change.

Wendy had made her way over towards Tambry, Nate and Lee, who were sitting on a leather couch up against one of the walls and took a seat. "Welcome to the VIP section!" slurred an excited Lee. The redhead teenager was taken aback, as Lee usually was the quiet and reserved one of the group. "That booze must be working on him" she thought to herself. "So… pretty sweet party you got here" the young auburn haired woman shouted to her purple haired friend as a hard rock song filled the house. Wendy glanced over to the dance floor, where she spotted a familiar brunette head banging to the music. Mabel clearly was feeling the liquor she had consumed earlier, causing Wendy to chuckle a bit to herself. Pacifica and Dipper headed towards the dress wearing teen girl. "Hey, we're going to get some beer… wanna come with?" asked the blonde teenager, who was wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. "Sure… I've never had beer before…" the cheerful and buzzing Mabel replied. The trio worked their way through the crowd of fellow teenagers that occupied the living room as a dubstep song began to come over the speakers.

The three friends walked into the crowded kitchen and towards the fridge, which had a large group of teens gathered around it. After waiting a few minutes, Dipper finally made it to the fridge and pondered what to grab. "What to get? The girls probably want a light beer, I guess because it's not as heavy or something… ugh… I don't know" the confused brown haired teenager thought to himself as he grabbed three silver cans of Colorado Light. "Thanks bro!" said an excited Mabel as she grabbed the cool aluminum can from her brothers hand. "I usually drink liquor or champagne, but I guess this will do…" said Pacifica incredulously as she cracked open the can. Dipper opened his can and held it forward, "To Fun, Family, and Friends". Mabel and Pacifica held their cans against the teen boy's to complete the toast. The three teenagers looked at each other, wondering who, if anyone was going to brave enough to take the first drink. With a sigh, Dipper held the can to his lips and took a big gulp. The liquid had a slightly bitter taste, but was much better than the liquor he had consumed earlier in the evening. "Not bad…" the brown haired teen said, wiping away a bit of leftover beer from his scruff covered face. The sight of seeing her crush drink a beer straight from the can made Pacifica swoon. She saw him as manly and a bit unrefined, unlike the prim and proper boys she had to associate with at the parties her family often held. Mabel was next up to try the brew. After taking a sip, she lowered the can. "C'mon Pacifica! It's not nearly as bad as the Vodka or Tequila I had already… Not as good as the drink you made though" the cheery teen girl encouraged her friend. The blonde teen took a swig of the beer and swallowed. "You're right, that wasn't bad…" she said as she held the beer to her lips again and began to chug, downing about half the can.

A bright flash shot across the kitchen. It was Max, who had her trusty camera in hand. "I'm sorry, but that was just such a cool picture… I had to take it… The outfit, the pose, the lighting… it all just worked so well…" said the sandy haired woman in an apologetic tone. "It's alright; I've been told I'm very photogenic…" Pacifica said as she turned and faced the clearly relieved woman. Max shook the instant photograph, waiting for it to develop. Dipper and Mabel had finished their beers as the group looked at the photo. The teen boy took an especially good look at the photograph. He liked this Pacifica, the one who was just a part of the gang. If only he could express his feelings to the blonde teen girl. He had noticed he had a bit of a problem when it came to letting girls he liked know. Maybe he was a bit shy. Or maybe he had a fear of rejection. All he knew for sure was that tonight was going to be different.

The quartet of friends made their way over to the keg and began to pour beers for themselves into red plastic cups. Chloe had made her way to into the kitchen to get another drink, along with a few other girls. She spied the group of familiar teens hanging out and walked over to them. "So… Mabel… right? How are you enjoying yourself so far?" the blue haired woman asked in a bit of a slurred voice. The brunette teen girl leaned forward and put a hand on Chloe's leather covered shoulder. "It's going awesome! I feel great! I mean… not that I normally don't, but I feel really great!" she slurred back. "That's hella awesome girl!" Chloe said as she walked over and stood between Dipper and Pacifica. "So… I'm curious… Is Dipper a nickname?… or… short for something? or… do your parents just hate you?" she asked to the buzzing teenager. "It's a nickname…"the teen boy said a bit annoyed as he lifted his bangs to reveal the celestial birthmark. "Oh… That makes so much sense now… "the drunk woman said as she flashed him a smile. Pacifica was getting a bit annoyed by Chloe's antics until she remembered what Wendy had told her earlier that day. "Okay, alright… that's enough questions for now…" Max said as she put her arm around Chloe's back and mouthed 'Sorry' to the group. "Hey… you gotta meet these people I just met…" Chloe drunkenly said to her partner as they began to walk away from the teens. "Hey Dip… Me and Paz have to make girl talk, so we'll be back in a minute, 'kay?" the brunette teen girl asked her twin brother. "Okay" said the teen boy as he leaned against the wall and put one foot on it.

The teen girls walked towards the kitchen doors, leading out to a deck that overlooked a small ravine. Once outside, Pacifica leaned over the wooden railing and stared out into the woods that lay below. Mabel came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her friend. "What's the matter Paz?" asked the concerned teen girl. "Have you ever wanted to do something… but you're afraid of what might happen if it doesn't go how you planned it in your head?" the blonde asked. "Yeah… _Hey_ … this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain brown haired boy by any chance, would it?" Mabel asked her friend. With a long sigh, the blonde teenager responded, "How'd you know… was it that obvious?" Mabel leaned over the railing as the faint sound of rock music came from inside the house. "Yeah… You should just tell him… I think he might have the same feelings" the brunette encouraged her friend while rubbing her back. "You really think so?" asked Pacifica. "I mean… I think if I can be honest here… you guys have had something going on between you ever since that party a few summers ago… you know, the one with the ghost who turned everyone to wood as punishment for your ancestor's indiscretions? And how about how he came to your aid after Wierdmageddon? And who could forget last summer, where you were angry at Dipper after he pranked you and yelled that you'd get him back… 'Or your name wasn't Pacifica Pines!… errr… Northwest! Pacifica Northwest!' I think _that_ sent the message loud and clear…" said Mabel as she continued to comfort her friend. "You think if I fell headfirst off this deck I'd die, or would I just be paralyzed for life?" the blonde asked her friend. "C'mon girl… it's not that bad… go get some liquid courage and ask him…" the brunette said to her friend. The teen girls walked back towards the kitchen doors.

Inside the house, Dipper had finished his beer and gotten another. He wondered what the girls were talking about, but at the same time didn't think it'd be anything he'd be interested in. The red plaid shirt wearing teenager made his way past a few teens that had begun to makeout in the hallway. He entered the living room again, and had music blast directly into his ear as he walked right past one of the large speakers. Not paying attention, he bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. It was Tambry, who probably wasn't paying attention to where she was going as well, her face buried in her phone reading her Chirpper feed. "I'm so sorry… let me help you up" the teen boy said, extending a hand to the fallen girl. Tambry took the hand of Dipper and was pulled to her feet. His strength impressed her, as he wasn't the most muscular guy in Gravity Falls. "Thanks dude…" slurred the violet haired teen. "Yeah… no problem…" said Dipper as he took a swig of his beer. "Wanna dance?" asked Tambry. "Sure…" said the brown haired teen boy, who was beginning to think of what she had said earlier to him in the kitchen.

Chloe had led Max outside, where a few teens had assembled on the curb of the lonely street. Max thought they had gotten bad directions, as Tambry's house was the only one that occupied the otherwise uninhabited subdivision street. The blue haired woman leaned into the cab of the pickup and grabbed her trusty skateboard from behind the bench seat. "Okay… who wants to see some sweet moves and shit?" she asked the crowd of about ten teenagers. The crowd applauded as Chloe took off and proceeded to do a 50/50 boardslide on the concrete curb. Max turned the radio on inside the rusted truck to provide a soundtrack of pop punk music for the impromptu skate session. For the next few minutes, Max took pictures of Chloe and some of the others doing tricks, but quickly grew bored. The skinny jean wearing woman walked back across the front yard and into the house.

Walking through the front door, she headed to the living room where she spotted Wendy sitting on a couch, talking to her friends Lee and Nate. "Hey Wendy!" she said to the redhead as she took a seat. "Hey Max! What's up?" the auburn haired teenager asked cheerfully. "Oh, you know… just getting totally ignored by my girlfriend… so, the usual" the sandy haired woman replied with a bit of disappointment to her voice. "I'm sorry to hear that… if you wanna hang with us, you're more than welcome. Just don't ditch us like Tambry did…" Wendy said. "Yeah… where is she?" asked Nate. "Probably on the phone talking to Robbie… she said she was gonna break up with him if he didn't get his shit together and come to this party…" the redhead informed the tattooed teen boy. "Yeah… he's been so lame lately… I haven't talked to the dude since last summer… after you broke up with him" Nate said. "Yeah… I tried to give him a second chance, but we just don't click like that… besides, that was just while Tambry was on a break from him" Wendy explained. "So… I might have a chance with her then?" asked Nate. "Yeah… I think you guys would make a cute couple… I'll see if I can put in a good word for you with her…" Wendy said to the hopeful tattooed teen. "Thanks Wendy! You're a pretty good wingwoman…" the teen boy said. "Hey, I like to help my friends out…" slurred the redhead. Lee had gotten up at some point during the conversation which left Max and Wendy alone on the leather couch.

After dancing for a few songs, Dipper and Tambry returned to the kitchen to 'rehydrate' as the purple haired teen had put it. The older girl grabbed two red plastic cups and poured the drink that Pacifica had made into them. "I'll race you!" Dipper challenged the older teen girl. "You're on kid!" she slurred excitedly. Each teen grabbed a glass and raised it to their lips. "Three… Two… One…" said Tambry as she began to chug the concoction along with Dipper. The violet haired teen had no problem downing her drink. Dipper, however, had to stop towards the bottom of the cup to catch his breath. "HA! I won! Just like I said I would!" the older teen girl taunted. "I guess you did…" said the brown haired teenager as he struggled to regain his breath. "Well, as the winner… I say you have to pay a penalty for… for losing…" Tambry slurred as the strong drink began to affect her. "I guess…" said Dipper hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Okay… soooo… what I was thinking was truth or dare… grab another drink and follow me…" the violet haired teenager said with a slight grin on her face.

The teen boy nervously grabbed two more cups of the drink and followed her through the hallway that adjoined the kitchen. "This will do…" she said to herself as she walked into a room and turned the light on. The room appeared to be a study of some sort, with bookcases lining the walls and a large desk towards the end of the room. Dipper entered the room and looked around. Meanwhile, Tambry had snuck by the distracted teen boy and pushed the door shut. "So… truth or dare?" the violet haired teenager asked in a somewhat seductive voice. The brown haired teenager thought for a moment before answering. He rarely trusted anyone he wasn't really good friends with, so he thought a dare wasn't the best option. "Truth…" he hesitantly responded while his hands disappeared into his pockets. "Okay… Umm… I got one for you… The burning question that's on everyone's mind… What's your real name?" Dipper thought about it for a minute. Was he really about to reveal his deepest, most intimate secret? The only people who knew his real name were Mabel, his parents, and his Grunkle Ford. After a long period of silence, the teen opened his mouth to speak. "I changed my mind… umm… Dare!" he said, hoping he had made the right choice. "Ohhh… I'm glad you changed your mind… I think we'll both like this one better anyways…" the purple haired teen said as she walked up to the teenage boy.

Dipper began to blush as Tambry got face to face with the slightly younger and taller teen boy. "So… what's the dare?" asked a nervous Dipper. "I… I dare you to… I dare you to kiss me… I dare you to kiss me Dipper!" the violet haired woman said as a rose color washed over her cheeks. "Aren't I, you know, a little too young for you?" asked the unsure teen boy. He had a few crushes since visiting Gravity Falls the past three summers, from Wendy, to Candy, to Pacifica… but hadn't really considered the olive skinned teen girl who always seemed to be texting away on her phone. "What's the matter? Scared?" teased Tambry. "No… I'm not scared… You really wanna kiss me?" the brown haired teen boy questioned. "Yeah… I mean, I really do… You're so smart… and… and brave… and strong… I-I wasn't expecting that last one… but the way you pulled me up after knocking me down… that was hot. Wendy's always talking about these cute and hot things that you do… and to be honest… I thought you were just some kid and she was just messing around… but now I see what she was talking about… So c'mon… kiss me…" the teen girl drunkenly explained.

Dipper was unsure what to do; his head was swimming from the drinks he had consumed. Before he could think about it, the soft pink lips of the teen girl were on his, her fingers running through his messy brown hair. The teen boy began to kiss back as Tambry pushed him backwards; his lower back slamming against the edge of the large wooden desk. He wrapped his left arm around the upper back of the teen girl; the right around the small of her back. Tambry pushed her slender body against the teen boy's as her tongue began to explore his mouth. Dipper had never made out with a girl before, but was enjoying the new experience quite a bit. The violet haired teen girl pulled back a bit and broke the kiss. Both teens had sweat running down their faces and were breathing heavy. Tambry lunged forward again and grabbed the edges of the teen boy's red plaid shirt, pulling it back and over his shoulders. Dipper returned the favor, grabbing the teen girl's purple sweater and unbuttoning the few buttons that held it closed. The red plaid shirt fell to the ground, revealing the dark grey t-shirt underneath. The purple sweater was not far behind, falling to the floor and revealing a thin white long sleeved shirt.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Pacifica had reentered the party and were looking for the teen boy. They searched the expansive kitchen, with no success for the pair of teen girls. An exceptionally drunk teen boy, who Mabel had never met before proceeded to grab her backside as she made her way towards the living room. "What the hell dude!" she shouted at the rather generic looking teenager. He shot the clearly offended brunette teen girl a smile as she swung her leg up in a quick and fluid motion. The tip of her foot hit the intended target, hitting the offending boy right in the crotch. The bland teen boy fell to the floor as he cried out in pain. "I'm not something you can just grab. I'm a lady! How dare you do that to me! If you even think of doing that again, I'll be back and I swear that I'll finish the job!" the enraged teen girl said as she glanced over towards the knife block that resided on the counter. Mabel huffed off with Pacifica in tow. "Wow… that was amazing… and I think you made him an innie down there…" the blonde teen girl gushed to her friend. "Wendy warned me about how boys can be at parties… so I was ready for it. Well… that and I took self-defense classes when we got back to Piedmont after the first summer I spent here. Trust me, I wish I had my grappling hook so that I didn't even have to touch that perv. Well… that looks like that's as much as he's getting touched by a girl tonight… now let's find Dipwad!" the brunette teen girl announced to her still somewhat stunned friend as she dragged her by the hand and stumbled a bit down a hallway.

Nate had left the living room and was searching the house for his crush. He entered the kitchen and searched, but to no avail. The tattooed teenager went outside to smoke a cigarette as he tried to build up the courage to ask Tambry out. After taking a few drags from the cancer stick, he put it out on the wooden railing and was about to reenter the house when he heard a raucous sound come from the kitchen. He entered and could hardly move, as a large crowd had formed around a blonde teen boy who lay on the ground, grabbing at his groin. "Dude… like what happened?" asked the curious guy to one of the bystanders. "So… like, he grabbed this chick's ass and she totally wasn't having it and she soccer kicked him in the balls. Then she said if he did it again she'd cut them off… pretty hardcore man…" the clearly stoned girl responded in valley girl accent. "Whoa… that's agro… Hey, by the way, have you seen Tambry? I've been looking for her" he asked. "I… like saw her… go down that hallway a little while ago… wanna blaze?" the black haired girl asked the tattooed teenager. "Nah… I'm good" Nate replied as he went down the dark hallway.

Back in the study, things were getting hot and heavy as the windows of the room had begun to steam up. This time, Dipper was the one to initiate the kiss, spinning the older teen girl around and pushing her up against the desk, his one hand running through her purple and pink hair, the other on her hip. Tambry returned her tongue to the teen boy's mouth and began to grind slightly against his body. The olive skinned teen girl with the emerald eyes gently guided his arms away from her body. Dipper was afraid he had done something wrong as he opened his eyes. Tambry's hands reached the hem of her shirt and she began to pull it up her slender body, revealing a toned stomach. The bottom of the shirt slid up and over her breasts, revealing a bright pink and purple bra to the teen boy. With a continued motion, she removed the burdensome garment from her body and threw it on the floor with reckless abandon. Dipper had begun to remove his shirt as well, revealing a much more muscular body than Tambry had expected. "This is moving so fast… but I like it…" the teen boy thought to himself.

The pair had beads of sweat running down their lean and toned teenage bodies as they began to kiss yet again. "God… this is so fucking hot… fuck Robbie! If he can't appreciate me, I think I know someone who will!" the teen girl thought to herself as she began to press her firm body against the surprisingly toned teen boy. "But then again… I know Wendy likes this kid… and that little blonde girl likes him too… nah… they had as good a shot at him as I did… am… am… I gonna be his first?! That'd be so fucking hot…" the violet haired teen girl debated as thoughts ran through her head like cars speeding down a highway. Without breaking the deep kiss, Tambry guided one of Dipper's hands down to the front of her skirt and nodded. The teen boy fumbled a bit with the lone button that held the skirt around her waist. Finally managing to undo the tricky button, he pulled the zipper of her skirt down and it tumbled to the floor, revealing a matching pair of bright pink and purple panties. At the same time, Tambry had been a bit busy herself, rubbing the back of her hand against the front of the teen's pants, which caused him to tense up a bit, as she searched for the button on his jeans. Reaching her target, she quickly undid the button and pulled down the metal zipper of the denim. His jeans soon joined the growing list of garments that had gathered on the stained wooden floor of the study, exposing a black pair of boxer briefs to the turned on teenage girl. The olive skinned girl hooked her thumbs between the soft cotton of the undergarment and the teen's pale skin; about to pull down the final remaining piece of clothing that retained the teenage boy's innocence, when suddenly the door began to open. Both teens blood went from red hot and full of unbridled passion for one another to ice cold with fear of being discovered in such a compromising position.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls or Life is Strange and/or their characters and all that legal stuff…

Author's Note: So, this took a lot longer to write than I had thought. I originally was going to spit this up into two chapters, but I was on a roll and decided just to keep on going. I promise that this story will have a happier ending than my other one, which occurs two summers later. Enjoy!

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night

Chapter 4

The door to the study opened suddenly, Tambry looking on in fear as Dipper turned around to see a pair of figures in the doorway. It was none other than Mabel and Pacifica, who were shocked to find the teenagers in the state of undress they were in. All four teens stood frozen as their minds failed to process the situation that lay before them. Mabel had never taken her hand off of the door knob and without blinking, pulled the wooden door back towards her in a slow motion. The door closed rather quietly as she released the metal door knob from her hand, confused by what she had just seen. Pacifica switched from a state of shock to one of fiery rage almost instantaneously. "What. The Fuck. Was That?" she asked in a stern, yet calm voice. The brunette struggled to read the emotions of her best friend. Maybe it was the poor lighting of the hallway. Or maybe it was the fact that she had seen Pacifica when she was angry, sad, confused, scared, and happy, but never this emotion. "Pacifica… I-I…" the brunette began to say to her friend, when suddenly she was brushed aside by the blonde as she ran away with tears in her eyes. "Shit!" the teen girl uncharacteristically cursed to herself as she took off in pursuit of the heartbroken girl.

On the other side of the door, the situation was just as strained, as a stunned silence hung heavy in the air of the room. Neither teen wanted to be the first to speak and break the tension. During the whole ordeal, the toned teenager's bodies had remained pressed against one another, dripping sweat and radiating heat. Tambry could still feel the presence of Dipper's anatomy against her most sensitive of areas, only two layers of cloth delineating where one ended and the other began. Part of the olive skinned, violet haired teen girl wished to resume their previously interrupted activities. She knew it was selfish of her to have these thoughts, but yet they remained. Her eyes wide, she looked the brown haired teen boy in his eyes and tried to find a sign.

Dipper was still in a state of shock at the events that had just transpired. He had been caught making out with a girl who just a few hours ago was nothing more than a casual acquaintance. He had noticed the look in the eyes of Pacifica Northwest; it was one of fear, sadness, anger, and shock all rolled into one. The teen boy had never seen an expression quite like it before. And then there was his sister, who had seen a side of him that she probably hadn't thought existed. As Tambry remained almost frozen in place, the brown haired boy broke the awkwardness of the situation. "Look… um… Tambry… that was nice… and all… but I have to go check on Pacifica… I think I really hurt her feelings… I-I'm sorry" he struggled to say as part of him wanted to be selfish and complete the act they had begun. He felt bad for the violet haired teen girl, as she had really done nothing wrong. "Look… kid… that was really fun and all, but I get it… really I do. So… you really like that Northwest girl, huh?" Tambry said with a sense of defeat in her voice. She knew that this would likely only be a one time thing, but that the teenage boy might not have been feeling the same way, especially if they had gone all the way. "Yeah, I do… I have for a while… I don't know what it is about her, but I love her…" Dipper said as he pulled up his jeans and fastened the button.

"Well… I don't know what you see in her, but I think you're a pretty smart guy… so it must be something good…" the olive skinned girl said as she pulled her skirt back up around her waist. The teenage boy had found his shirt on the floor and quickly put it back on, covering his body, much to Tambry's disappointment. Dipper picked up Tambry's long sleeved white shirt off the wooden floor and handed it to the emerald eyed teen. "Hey… I hope things work out between you two…"the olive skinned girl said in a very sincere and solemn tone. Dipper picked his red flannel shirt off the floor and put it back on. "Me too… Me too…" he said in a somewhat unsure tone. The brown haired teen walked towards the large oak door, unsure of what awaited on the other side. Just as his hand was about to twist the brass doorknob open, a feminine voice pierced the silence. "Hey… If it doesn't work out… come find me" Tambry said to the confused teen boy. He opened the door and exited the room without responding to the girl.

Pacifica had run through the crowds of people that filled the house. Although she was a slender and somewhat short girl, she burst through the throng of alcohol filled teenagers like a professional running back. Making it to the kitchen, she ran over to the counter of liquor bottles and grabbed a tall, clear bottle of vodka. Tears filling her blue eyes, she ran through yet another group of teens as she made it to the front door of the house, which was wide open, revealing a dark and wet lawn. As she rushed to leave the party, the blonde teen tripped, sending her and the vodka bottle tumbling down the short stoop and onto the concrete sidewalk. She had torn her designer skinny jeans in the knee, as crimson blood began to seep out of the wound.

The upset girl picked herself off and retrieved the bottle from the lawn. Grabbing her car keys out of the small pocket of her jacket, she hit the unlock button. Lights flashed on the Fjord Stallion convertible that her parents had given her as a sweet sixteen birthday present back in May. She was glad that the interior of the vehicle had been protected from the rain by a black cloth top. The blonde girl opened the door of the deep purple car, tumbling into the white leather bound seats. Pacifica slammed the door shut and began to weep, her mascara that she had worn to impress Dipper running down her rose colored cheeks. The distraught girl opened the bottle and held it to her lips, swallowing a large amount of the burning liquid. Screwing the cap back on the bottle, she put the key into the ignition and the powerful muscle car roared to life.

Mabel had been all around the two story house, opening more doors and finding a slew of teenagers in various stages of undress, much to her chagrin. She ran to the DJ stand in a corner of the living room and grabbed the mic, as a somewhat cheery electronic song blasted from the speakers. "Has anyone seen Pacifica!?" she bellowed into the microphone as the songs transitioned. "She ran out the door" a female voice yelled from the crowd. The brunette teen girl jumped off the stage and ran towards the entry way. She exited the house just in time to see the purple muscle car burnout and roar away into the night, with a drunk and emotionally distraught Pacifica behind the wheel.

Wendy and Max had gone out onto the deck to get a breath of fresh air, as the VIP section had become inhabited by a bunch of people neither had known. It had begun to rain, as it often did this time of year in the Pacific Northwest. The two women took refuge on a covered swing that was at the end of the deck, bathed in darkness. The two had been conversing about all sorts of things, from Max's love of photography, to Wendy's feelings about a certain adventurous boy. Wendy was mid-sentence about her Woodsman Games achievements, when Max suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss on the auburn haired teen's lips. Wendy was shocked by the sudden boldness of the reserved and shy woman she had come to know. Before she could react, the sandy haired woman again placed her lips on the redhead's and began to kiss her passionately. Wendy reciprocated, not wanting to be rude. Thoughts raced through her head, as she wondered how, yet again, she was in the position of locking lips with a woman.

Last summer, the auburn haired teen was inconsolable as she had broken up with yet another boyfriend. Luckily, her friend Tambry had been there to try and comfort her. Wendy was a mess and the violet haired teen had tried almost everything to get her mind off of the failed romance. "Let me try one last thing" the olive skinned girl said to her best friend. She had leaned in for a kiss on the redhead's lips. Wendy was unsure of what to do and pulled away. "Dude, what was that?!" asked the confused teenager. "I-I… just thought… I don't know…" the teen said, stumbling over her words. "Look, I appreciate it, and you're my best friend and all… but I don't like you like that… But hey… don't take it personally, it's just that… I'm not into girls…" the redhead had said to her best friend, trying not to embarrass her.

Wendy had closed her eyes during the kiss, only to open them quickly as she felt a strong tug on her shirt collar. "I should have known, you ginger slut!" a shrill voice yelled. It belonged to Chloe, who had made her way out to the deck to have a smoke. The taller, blue haired woman pulled the stunned teen to her feet from the bench and threw her down to the damp wooden deck. "And you!" she yelled to her clearly upset partner. "How could you?! After everything we've been through!" the enraged woman screamed. Wendy had picked herself up off the deck. She walked over to Chloe to try and explain the situation. "Chloe, I-"was all the redhead could get out before a small and bony fist met her freckled face. Chloe landed punch after punch to the head of the confused teen girl as tears streamed down her face, mixing with the raindrops from above that peppered the women. Max stood up and grabbed the shoulder of Chloe, only to be thrust off and knocked to the ground.

Wendy realized that she had to fight back, although she didn't want to. The leggy ginger landed a knee to the midsection of the enraged woman, causing her to bend over in pain. "Look… I didn't start it… I don't kn-"was all she could get out before Chloe responded with a headbutt to the teen girl, knocking her to the damp wood of the deck. Flat on her back, Chloe mounted the vulnerable redhead and began to land a flurry of punches. A crowd had formed, despite the falling rain. "I'm gonna kill you Corduroy!" the blue haired woman yelled in a raspy voice. Max had gotten to her feet once again and grabbed Chloe by the arm, stopping a punch from landing. An elbow met the short woman's face, knocking her out almost instantly. Chloe turned around and saw her girlfriend lying motionless on the lumber floor, blood streaming from her nose. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she unmounted Wendy. Rushing over, she cradled the head of Max. "Oh man… Somebody help! Get me some ice or something!" she yelled out to the crowd as a teen boy handed her an unopened beer. "This will have to do…" she thought to herself as she placed the cold can to her lover's face. "Please wake up… I'm sorry… I-I just love you so much…" the distraught woman said as some members of the crowd started taking pictures.

Wendy had managed to pull herself over to the railing and sit up, sharp pain radiating from her body and face. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her pants and took a selfie, to see how hurt she was. A bright light shone as the picture had been taken. The redhead's face was covered in blood and her makeup had smeared due to the punches she had taken. A cut had opened up above her right eye and her left eye was nearly swollen shut. A deep purple bruise already covered her right cheek. "At least all my teeth are there…" she thought to herself. Wendy had managed to pull herself up to a standing position and gingerly walked over to Max and Chloe. The sandy haired woman had regained consciousness, much to the relief of Chloe.

"Chloe… it was me… I started it. I was… I dunno… feeling ignored by you… and Wendy was being a good friend and spending time with me… I-I know she's into guys and all, but I just wanted some attention… from anyone." Max explained as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry… I had no idea…" the blue haired woman replied with a tone of sadness in her voice. The redhead had begun to walk away when a voice called out to her. "Hey Corduroy… Look… I'm sorry… I should have talked it out first and heard both sides, but this is what I know… I hope I didn't mess you up too bad…" she said. Wendy turned around and sucker punched the blue haired woman in the face. "Next time you wanna fight… do it to my face. I'll kick your ass Price, because I'm a fuckin' Corduroy!" the redhead said, feeling a measure of revenge for the unprovoked attack. "Yeah… I deserved that…" she said with a nod to the fiery auburn haired woman who had stormed off into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Dipper had searched high and low for Pacifica. He headed to the living room, when he heard a familiar voice. The teen boy had heard his twin's voice call out for the blonde haired girl over the sound system. Making his way down the stairs near the front door, he ran into his sister. "Hey, look… I just wanted to expl-" the brown haired teenager began to say to his brunette teenage sister before being cut off. "It doesn't matter right now… Pacifica just took off in her car… and… and she's been drinking… and I'm worried…" said Mabel as she struggled to speak through tears. "Okay… so let's get Wendy to follow her." Dipper said. "I don't know where she is right now… Let's split up and try to find her… if we can't in five minutes, we'll meet back here and call the police…" Mabel explained to her worried brother. "Sounds like a plan" the teen boy responded. The pair searched the house high and low to find the redhead. Mabel was about to give up when she saw a crowd enter the kitchen from the deck. "Something had clearly happened out there and maybe Wendy is out there as well" the brunette thought to herself.

Fighting against the crowd of drunken teens to make her way outside, she saw what all the commotion was about. Chloe and Max sat up against the wooden railing of the deck, the sandy haired woman with a broken nose and the tattooed woman with a swollen eye. Looking to her left, she saw Wendy, who had taken a seat on a drenched deck chair. The redhead had an eye that had swollen shut, a huge gash above other eye and a large mauve bruise adorning her cheek. "What the hell happened here?" she asked herself. The brunette rushed over to her friend, who looked to be in a great deal of pain. "Oh My God! Wendy! What happened?!" the concerned teen girl asked. "I got my ass kicked because Max thought it would be a good idea to make out with me… Chloe didn't like that idea apparently" she said, coughing up a small bit of blood into her pale hand. The sentence made little sense to the teenager, as she didn't take Wendy to be into girls. "A-Are you alright? Dipper and me need you to drive us…" the teen girl said to her friend. "No can do Mabes. I can't see out of one eye, it hurts to breathe, and I'm _pretty_ drunk…" Wendy replied to her friend's request.

"Please! Pacifica and I walked in on Dipper making out with Tambry… and Paz got really upset… and she… she's pretty drunk… and she drove away… and it's raining… PLEASE!" she pleaded with the freckled teen. Wendy grabbed her keys which were attached to a belt loop on her pants with a carabineer. "Here… Take my truck! You guys go! Hurry!" she said as the teen placed her car keys into her younger friend's hand. "But Wendy, I don't have my license!" Mabel exclaimed. "You have to save her… do it!" the redhead encouraged her friend. "Thanks!" the brunette said as she hugged the injured woman. Wendy winced in pain, as she was pretty sure she had a few broken ribs. Mabel began to walk away when she was stopped by the voice of her friend. "Good luck. And if you wreck my truck… run away! Run away and never return… But seriously… don't wreck it dude" she said with a bit of a painful chuckle. "I won't!" said the teen girl as she disappeared into the house.

Dipper had taken out his phone and was about to call the police, when he saw a brunette in a bright colored dress running towards him. "Dipper... I got Wendy's keys. We have to go!" the brunette struggled to say as she was out of breath. "Where's Wendy?" asked the concerned teen. "I'll explain on the way!" she yelled to her brother as they raced across the damp lawn and towards the green pickup. Fumbling with the keys, the frazzled teen girl finally found the key to the truck and unlocked the door. Putting the key in the ignition, she unlocked the passenger side door for her brother. The still somewhat buzzing brunette fastened her seatbelt and turned the key, bringing the truck to life. She grabbed the gearshift and put it into drive. Turning on the blinker, she cut the wheel to the left and hit the gas. The truck surged forward. This had been Mabel's first time alone behind the wheel of a vehicle and it showed. She slammed on the brakes and the truck stopped, sitting in the middle of the street. Putting the truck into reverse, she put her foot on the accelerator and the truck went backwards, onto the lawn of Tambry's house.

"Whoops!" said a sheepish Mabel. "Have you ever driven before?!" asked a concerned Dipper. "No… but I have played a lot of Misdemeanor Theft Auto before… It's pretty much the same thing…" the brunette said dismissively as she slammed the truck into drive. Cutting the wheel to the left, she managed to turn onto the road and began her pursuit of the distraught teen girl. After a few turns, the pair of unlicensed teens reached the main road. "Where do you think she went?" asked Mabel. "Well… If I know her… I'd say she went one of two places… either she went home… or she went to the Shack… Make a right" he instructed his twin sister. The truck headed down the dimly lit two lane road, the asphalt steaming from the recent rain shower.

"So… what happened to Wendy?" asked a concerned Dipper. "Oh yeah… She… umm… got into a fight… and she got kinda hurt… she'll be okay" the teen explained to her brother. "Who'd she fight with… and why? She's so chill… so I know she didn't start it" Dipper asked with a concerned voice. "From what she told me, Max _kissed_ her…" the brunette began as the teens entered town, Dipper turned towards his sister with a look of confusion on his face. "I _know_ … I didn't believe it either… but she said that Chloe caught them and beat her up… and she was pretty drunk… so she couldn't drive" the brunette continued. "Wow… I'll have to hear that story…" the flannel shirt wearing teen said as they reached a fork in the road. One road lead to the Northwest Mansion, which resided on top of a small mountain; the other to the Mystery Shack, which was deep in the forest. "Which road should we take" the teen girl asked her brother. "I'd say… try her home first" the teen boy suggested. The green truck turned right and proceeded to head up the mountain towards the mansion.

It was about a five minute drive up to the gates of the estate, so Dipper thought that now was the time to explain what his sister had seen. "So… about what you and Pacifica saw… We… uhh… umm… jeez… we bumped into each other, literally… and then we danced… and played a drinking game… and I lost, and she wanted me to pick truth or dare because I lost… and, umm… she, uhh… dared me to kiss her… and, and it just felt good… and one thing led to another… and… and…" the teen boy struggled to say as he buried his face in his hands. It was incredibly awkward to explain that he was hooking up a girl to his sister. "Yeah… that's what I figured…" Mabel said, as she tried to understand her brother. "Pacifica got so upset because she wanted to be the one to… umm… well, you know… that…" she sheepishly said as she struggled to see the road through the fog that had developed. "Look… I was drinking… and she was too… and, I like Pacifica… but that was just something that happened… I didn't do it to hurt her. I swear" the teen boy pleaded to his sister.

"I know… she just… she just thought that she had lost you I guess… she's afraid to tell you how she feels and I guess she thought she waited too long" the brunette teenager explained. "Soooo… is Tambry a good kisser?" asked a curious Mabel. "Well… uhh… it wasn't terrible…" he said to his sister, noticing how awkward this conversation was getting. Luckily they had reached the Northwest Mansion. Dipper exited the truck and peered through the gates. He didn't spy the muscle car among the cars parked near the house, nor any fresh tire tracks on the brick driveway. The brown haired teen rung the door bell and a booming voice responded. "What is the nature of your business?" inquired the stern voice. "It's Dipper Pines… has Pacifica come home?" he asked into the small metal speaker box. "Miss Northwest hasn't returned home yet, may I leave her a message Master Pines?" the voice responded. "Nah… thanks anyway" the teen boy said as he returned to the truck, whose headlights beamed through the fog and light drizzle. With a slam of the door, he was inside the cab. "So… I take it she wasn't there?" asked his sister. "Nope… I'm really worried about her…" the teenager said to his sister as his eyes began to water. "Me too bro… me too…" she replied as a concerned look swept across her face.

Mabel had gotten better at driving the truck, only running off the edge of the road a few times on her way down the mountain. Dipper had clutched the handle that hung above the door frame, his knuckles white with fear. The teens reached the fork in the road and this time went left. The pair had made it about halfway to the Shack, when they heard an unusual sound. "Turn down the radio" asked Dipper. Mabel turned the dial down and the sound became more apparent. It was a car horn. Mabel pulled over onto the shoulder of the road as Dipper jumped out. He reached behind the bench seat of the truck, looking for something as he sifted through the piles of clothes, food wrappers and energy drink cans. Not finding what he was looking for, he slammed the passenger side door and headed towards the toolbox in the bed of the truck. After feeling around and getting stabbed by a few of the tools that Wendy had in the toolbox, he found what he was looking for, a flashlight. Turning it on, it cut through the ever increasing fog as he looked over the edge of the road, seeing his worst fear. It was a set of bright red taillights, piercing the dark and fog.

"Mabel… there's a car down there. I'm going to check it out! Call 911… I'll be right back" the teenage boy said to his sister as he began the trek down to the vehicle. The car looked like it had left the road and slid down the decent sized hill. Dipper struggled to get a solid footing in the sloping and muddy hillside, sliding a few feet at a time before grabbing onto a tree, which had lost some of it's bark. The trip had taken about two minutes or so for the brave teen to reach the vehicle, where his worst fears were confirmed. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" he yelled out. With his sneakers sliding in the mud, he put his hands on the purple paint job of the muscle car and worked his way to the driver's side door. The car had come to a halt when it had hit a small tree head on, destroying the front end of the expensive car. The sounds of the horn and the radio echoed throughout the forest in which the car had come to rest. Dipper looked into the vehicle and saw Pacifica, who was bloody and slumped against the steering wheel. "Pacifica! Pacifica! Oh no! Please be okay!" the teenager pleaded. His hand reached the handle and pulled the door open, causing it to creak loudly. He reached over the teen girl to turn off the car, causing the horn and radio to go silent. Dipper gently pulled Pacifica back from steering wheel and rested her against the driver's seat. Her beautiful face was now covered in cuts from the broken glass and bruises from the impact of the accident. The blonde teen's left eye was swollen shut and her cheek a deep shade of purple. The brown haired teen boy put his fingers to her slender neck and felt for a pulse. Much to his relief she was still alive, although unconscious. Placing his trembling hand against her face, he checked to see if she was breathing. It was another good sign when he felt the soft and warm breath of the teen girl against his skin. "Pacifica… I'll be right back… I'm so sorry…" the teen boy said as he began the climb up the hill.

"Yeah, I'd like to report an accident… We're on State Route 668 in Gravity Falls. I-I don't know… my brother went to go check… It's off the road and down a hill. I-I'm not sure exactly… About halfway between town and the Mystery Shack… "Mabel answered the operator on the other end of the phone. Dipper had climbed his way up the steep hill, his hands and feet covered in mud. "I-It's Pacifica…" the teen boy said as tears fell from his eyes. "Is she okay?" asked a concerned Mabel. "S-She's alive… has a pulse… is breathing… but she's unconscious…" the brown haired teen boy said as he struggled for breath. The combination of drinking and the steepness of the hill had taken it's toll on the athletic teenager. "Okay… my brother just got back… she's 16… Pacifica Northwest… yes, that Northwest… yes, she's breathing… yes, she has a pulse… she's out cold… okay… I'll stay on the line" the brunette responded to the operator. "I'm going back down…" Dipper informed his sister as he began down the slippery hillside once again.

The teenage boy reached the wrecked car for the second time and this time opened the passenger side door to be able to better help the blonde teen girl. He was about to sit down on the white leather seat, when he spotted a glass bottle resting on it. It was a vodka bottle, which had been emptied of it's contents. Dipper grasped the bottle and threw it far down the hillside in a fit of anger. "Why? Why would you do this?" asked the frustrated teenager. He looked at the helpless young woman that was seated beside him. Dipper took off his red flannel shirt and draped it over the teen girl, trying to keep her warm, as well as concealing her blood soaked white t-shirt. "It's gonna be okay… It's gonna be okay…" the teen boy repeated to Pacifica as he heard sirens approach.

An Oregon State Police cruiser was the first to arrive on the scene. A tall and athletic man exited the car and made his way over to the brunette teen girl, who had begun to cry. "Where's the vehicle miss?" asked the officer. Mabel pointed down towards the crash scene, shaking from both her emotion and the cold wind that had pierced the dark night. The officer removed his jacket and gave it to the dress wearing teenager. "Here… you look like you could use this…" he said in a smooth and calm voice. 'WINSTON', read the etching on the golden bar that adorned the jacket. "I've got more help on the way. They should be here in a few minutes. Where's your brother?" asked the officer to the frazzled teen girl. "H-He went back down to be with her…" Mabel squeaked out as she sniffled. The officer put a hand on the brunette's jacket covered shoulder. "Aren't you a little young to be driving?" asked the man in the uniform. "Y-Yeah… it's not our truck… it's a friend's… she wasn't feeling well… so we asked if we could borrow the truck to look for our friend because we thought she was in danger… p-please don't arrest me…" Mabel said as fresh tears began to run down her face. "Look… I'm not gonna arrest you kid. While what you did is usually highly illegal, it was to help someone in need… so I'll look the other way as far as that goes" the officer reassured the emotional teen girl. Sirens again pierced the calm night sky. Two more police cruisers, as well as a firetruck and an ambulance arrived at the scene.

"Where's the victim?" asked a man wearing a light blue EMT uniform. "Down the embankment about one hundred feet or so" Officer Winston responded. A pair of EMT's made their way down the embankment, carrying a backboard and some rope with them. Sliding in the mud, the two technicians reached the wreck. Dipper saw the driver's side door open suddenly, which had caught him off guard as he had placed his head in his hands and had not been paying attention. A moment later, the passenger side door was opened as well, as a female EMT looked into the car. "Sir, are you alright?" asked the dirty blonde haired young woman. "Yeah… I just came down to check on her…" the brown haired teen boy responded. "Pulse is strong!" bellowed the male technician on the driver's side. Dipper exited the vehicle to allow the female technician to enter the vehicle. Unbuckling the seatbelt that held Pacifica in place, the teen girl began to lean forward, which caused the male technician to grab onto the blonde. The male EMT had brushed the flowing and blood soaked golden locks from around Pacifica's neck, placing a plastic neck brace around it. "Okay… I'm gonna lay her head first towards you across the seat so we can get her on the board" the man instructed. The teen girl now laid flat across the driver and passenger seats as the male EMT lifted her legs slightly and slid the red plastic board down her back towards her head. Once she was placed on the board, she was strapped into place and removed from the vehicle.

The female EMT tied one end of the rope through a handle on the top of the board and handed the other end to the male technician. He had begun his trek up the hill when the dirty blonde woman turned towards Dipper, who was just trying to stay out of the way. "I'm gonna need your help. I'm Sandy by the way" the woman said to the distraught teen boy. "I'm Dipper. Nice to meet you" he said as he wiped some tears away from his eyes. The woman had a calm and soothing voice, which she often used to help calm both victims and families of loved ones alike. "So Dipper… you seem to know this young lady. Is she your girlfriend or something?" she asked. "Well… umm… not yet…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks reddened. "Oh… I see… Well… don't you worry. We're going to get her to the hospital and all fixed up so you can ask her out, okay?" the young woman tried to reassure the teenager. "Ready!" yelled the male technician's voice from the top of the hill. "Okay, so what I'm going to need you to do Dipper is stand at the bottom of the board and push. I'm going to pull and the guys at the top are going to pull the rope at the top of the hill. We can't let the board slip, because she might have hurt her neck and any sort of jolt could hurt her worse." Sandy explained to Dipper. "Got it Sandy" the teen boy replied as though taking orders from an army general.

The men, Sandy, and Dipper struggled to move Pacifica up the muddy and steep hill. After a few minutes, they had successfully brought the blonde teen girl to the crest of the hill. Mabel rushed over and saw the unconscious teen girl on the board, her face battered and bloody. The EMT's had picked up the board and loaded Pacifica into the ambulance. Mabel turned towards Dipper and collapsed into him, as he wrapped the distraught teenager into a hug. "I-Is she gonna be okay Dip?" asked the sobbing girl. "Yeah… she should be okay" he reassured his twin. Officer Winston approached the teens, who were still embraced in a hug. "You must be Dipper. Thanks for your help kid. We'll make sure she's okay" the officer said to the brown haired boy. "Now… I talked to your sister and she admitted that neither of you have driver's licenses. Now, as I explained to her, that's against the law. _But_ , in light of this being an emergency situation, I've decided to not pursue that. I'll give you a ride to the hospital, and you can call your friend and tell her to pick up her truck tomorrow, when she's feeling better" the tall officer explained. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, as that was at least one of his problems solved. He walked over and locked up the truck, hoping that Wendy wouldn't be too mad about it sitting on the side of the road. The twins and police officer piled into the cruiser as the ambulance raced off towards the hospital. Officer Winston stepped on the throttle and followed the ambulance's path into town towards Gravity Falls General Hospital, as the teens hoped and prayed that their friend was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls or Life is Strange and/or their characters and all that legal stuff…

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night

Chapter 5

Mabel openly wept inside the police cruiser, which had sped through the twists and turns of the North Oregon mountains, unsure if her friend would be alright. Dipper put a caring arm around the back of his distraught twin sister and began to slowly rub her back, trying to comfort her while staying strong himself. The brown haired teen boy wanted nothing more than to cry as well, but couldn't bring himself to do so. The brunette teenager peered out the front windshield of the police car to see that town was quickly approaching. In the distance, she noticed a faint bright red light, which she figured was the ambulance. What had started out as a night of adventure and exploration had turned into a night of fear and melancholy.

The ambulance raced through the small downtown of Gravity Falls, towards the only hospital in the area. It was a fairly large facility, as it had recently completed a renovation to become a regional medical center, due to the large increase in tourism the last few years. Racing up to the emergency entrance, the vehicle squealed to a stop and the rear doors flung open, exposing the blonde teen and two EMT's to the cold wind of the night. "Patient is a sixteen year old female. Strong pulse, breathing is good. Patient is unconscious, however" Sandy shouted out to the doctors who had come outside to receive the teenage patient. The doctors and nurses loaded her onto a stretcher and rushed the helpless girl into the hospital.

Wendy had made her way back into the house, where the music was as loud as ever. She had enjoyed it before, but now all it did was make her head pound that much more. Making her way through the kitchen, an arm reached out and grabbed her shoulder. The redhead spun around and put up a fist, ready to fight this time. To her relief, it had turned out to be Tambry who had put her hand on her shoulder. "Dude, are you alright? You look like you got hit by a car…" the violet haired teenager said to her best friend. "I've had better days… but I'm okay" the auburn haired girl replied as she coughed a bit. A splattering of bright crimson blood covered the palm of her hand. "Gwen… you're hurt… like, pretty bad…" Tambry said to her friend with concern. "First of all… don't call me Gwen… Only my dad can call me that… and that's only when I fuck up really bad… and then it's Gwendolyn Blerble Corduroy… last time I checked, you ain't my daddy… we clear?" the redhead corrected her friend. "Sorry, I'm just worried about you is all… like, I'm no doctor, but I don't think you're supposed to be coughing up blood and junk…" the olive skinned teenager said to her friend. "Yeah… you're probably right…" Wendy said with a bit of defeat in her voice. The rebellious teen prided herself on the fact that she was tougher than any other woman in Gravity Falls, and had only been to the hospital a few times in her life. "Okay… look, I'm sober enough, so I'll take you since you're in no shape to drive… let me just find Nate and tell him that he's in charge while I'm gone… I don't wanna come back to a destroyed house… my parents would kill me" Tambry said. "Okay… that's cool… besides, I kinda lent my truck to the twins…" Wendy said with a bit of a chuckle, causing her to cough up yet more blood. "Wait… you what?! Can… Can they even drive?!" asked a concerned Tambry. "Don't know… but they had to go after Pacifica… she got upset over something and took off…" Wendy told her friend. "Oh… I _think_ I know why… I hope she's alright…" the green eyed teenager said with a guilty tone. "And just why would that be?" asked a curious Wendy. "I'll explain on the way" the purple haired teen said as she disappeared into the party, searching for Nate.

The host of the party looked high and low for the tattooed teen boy, finally finding him sitting on the couch, playing video games with Lee and Thompson. "Dude, I gotta take Wendy to the hospital… can you watch the party while I'm gone?" she asked over the loud music. "Yeah, sure thing… i-is she alright?" asked Nate with a concerned voice. "I-I think so… but she's coughing up blood, so better play it safe" Tambry explained to her friend. "You're a good friend Tambers… Hey… when you get back, do you wanna… I don't know… like hang out or something?" the teen boy asked, a hint of nervousness in his usually confident voice. "I'd like that very much…" the olive skinned girl said with a bit of a blush coming over her cheeks. "Cool… and tell Wendy I hope she feels better…" Nate said. "I will... see you soon…" Tambry said as she headed towards the door where Wendy was waiting.

The pair made their way to the black, two door import car, the redhead teen grabbing at her ribs. "So, what took so long?" asked the curious teen girl to her friend between strained breaths. "I was just talking to Nate…" she said in a defensive tone. "Sorry I was just kidding… Hey, thanks again for taking me girl… I know you wanted to get your party on and all…" Wendy said to her friend as she coughed yet again. "It's cool… friends come first… and besides, I already had a bit of fun tonight…" Tambry said, instantly realizing her mistake. " _Fun_? Okay… you gotta dish girl…" the auburn haired girl said with a bit of intrigue in her voice as she clutched her midsection. "I will… but first… how did you get this fucked up? I thought you were in your words, 'The toughest bitch in town' and 'A monster killer'…" she asked her friend. "Well… it's easy to get your ass kicked when you have your eyes shut." Wendy shot back from the passenger seat as the car took off towards town. "So, who attacked you?" Tambry asked. "It was Chloe… Chloe Price…" the redhead replied with a bit of sadness in her voice. She had grown to trust the woman in the few months they had known each other and now felt a bit betrayed. "Why? You guys are pretty tight… and I know it wasn't over a boy… Oooo… was it over a girl?!" the olive skinned girl said with excitement in her voice. "Ding, ding, ding… we have a winner… well sort of… Look, she kissed me… I didn't kiss her. Like I said last summer… I'm just not into girls. I want the D, not the V…" Wendy explained to her friend. "I'm just sayin'… some people can bat from both sides of the plate… Maybe you should think about it…" Tambry somewhat pleaded with her friend. "I'm not Bi… not that there's anything wrong with that, but it's just not me. If that's you Tambers, then do you" the redhead said with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Alright, alright… So, who kissed you?" inquired the violet haired girl. "It was Max… Max kissed me…" Wendy said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand, feeling some dried blood crusted in her long locks. "Well, I can see why Chloe saw red… no pun intended" Tambry said with a chuckle. "Yeah… but she should be angrier at Max… after all, she's her girlfriend" Wendy tried to reason. "So, what kinda fun did _you_ get into?" the auburn haired teen asked as she tried to steer the conversation away from her. "Okay… I guess I've stalled enough… well… um… I… ah… I made out with someone…" the violet haired teen stammered. "Alright girl! Get you some! So… who was the lucky bastard anyways? Anyone I know? Were they a good kisser?… I need details Tambers… De-tails! De-tails! De-tails!" the redhead teenager chanted as she pumped her fist up and down, punching the roof of the car. "First of all… don't punch my roof… that's for Thompson's mom's van only, I'm making payments on this… and second of all… yeah… _he_ was a good kisser. I-It was… it was… oh boy… I don't know if I should say… You gotta _promise_ not to get mad… _promise_ me…" Tambry pleaded with her friend. "Why would I get mad? Sure… I promise… now dish… who was it?" Wendy reassured her friend as she continued to take pained breaths. "I-It was… it was… IT WAS DIPPER! I made out with Dipper!" Tambry yelled at her friend. Wendy had a look of pure shock on her bruised, bloody and freckled face. She had no idea that Dipper felt like that. In her mind, he was still that timid little twelve year old, not a teenager with raging hormones who drank and made out with girls at parties. She wasn't angry, just in shock.

"Hello… Earth to Gwen… Wend-alenda-ding-dong… anyone home?" the olive skinned girl said as she waved a hand in front of the wide eyed teenager. "Huh… wha… oh… yea… I'm good…" Wendy replied as she coughed. "It was fun… he's a great kisser… he's got a lot more muscle than you'd think for a fifteen year old… and let me tell ya… he shoulda been arrested on weapons charges, 'cause girl, he was packing some heat…" Tambry gushed to her friend. The redhead didn't know whether to be jealous or nauseous at her friend's insinuation. "You know what they say… big things come in small packages…" Wendy said to her friend, trying to play off the fact that she was extremely jealous. "So… you said you might know why Pacifica was so upset? Why would that be?" the auburn haired teen asked her friend. " _Well_ … Dipper and I were going at and I thought we might actually go all the way… but then the door opened and his sister and Pacifica were standing there…" Tambry said to her good friend. "Wow… talk about awkward… Please tell me you were clothed… " the redhead said with a hint of concern in her voice. "Well… uh… kinda… I mean we were in our underwear… so yeah… basically" Tambry said with a bit of hesitation. "Well… at least Mabel's innocence survives another night… I hope…" the auburn haired teenager said as they neared the hospital, which she hoped would end the awkward situation.

Dipper and Mabel sat in the hard plastic chairs that lined the walls of the waiting room, each passing minute seeming like an eternity. Mabel tried to pass the time by reading the comics section of a very out of date edition of the Gravity Falls Gossiper. Dipper kept his head down and eyes staring at the marble tile that adorned the floor. Both teens were distraught and hoping that their friend was alright. A young nurse in scrubs opened the door that separated the waiting room from the Emergency Department and walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Are you here for Pacifica Northwest?" she asked with a bit of a nasally voice. "Yeah, we are…" Dipper said as his head shot up from the floor to meet the tired eyes of the middle aged receptionist. "She can take visitors now… Nurse Michelle will take you back to see her" the woman said to the teens. Dipper took the lead, with Mabel not far behind as they walked beyond the doorway and into the ER. They had passed numerous beds that both contained injured people and were empty. Turning a corner, they saw a row of rooms with the numbers 7, 8, and 9 above them. "Miss Northwest is in Unit 8. On advice of her doctors, please keep your voices down, she's suffered a Grade III concussion, so she's really sensitive to light and noise" Michelle advised the visitors.

The twin teenagers entered the room, where their good friend lay in a large hospital bed. Mabel rushed past Dipper and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Hey, Paz… it's me, Mabel" the brunette girl said to her best friend. The golden haired teen stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey Mabes…" Pacifica said in a weak voice, sounding as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep. "Hey girl. I have a question for you" the usually energetic teenager said in a calm tone. "Wh-What's that?" asked Pacifica softly. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Mabel yelled at the top of her lungs in a shrill voice. Dipper was taken aback, as the worst curse he had ever recalled his sister saying was 'hell', which was quickly followed up by an apology. The hospital bed bound teen was shocked by Mabel's outburst. "I mean… so you saw Dipwad making out with a girl… Why do you think that gives you the right to scare us all half to death? What you did was really selfish. We thought you were dead… do you have any idea how fucking upset that made me? That I'd maybe never see my sister ever again? A-And Dipper… Imagine how he would have felt if the worst had happened to you? We love you…" Mabel said through a flurry of tears that rained down from her eyes. The blonde teenager didn't know how to respond to what she had just heard.

Dipper wanted to rise from the chair he had sat down in, but at the same time harbored similar feelings that his twin had just expressed. "S-sorry…" was all Pacifica could say before tears began to run down her face. Dipper pulled himself out of the chair and walked over to the side of the hospital bed. "I-I love you both… I'm really sorry that I did that…y- you're right Mabel… I really fucked up here… You guys must hate me…" the golden locked teen girl said between sniffles and tears. Dipper was next to speak to the teen girl. "I-I'm sorry if I hurt you… I was drinking… In fact, I think I might still be drunk… I don't really know… but I never meant to hurt you… I-I don't know what came over me…" Dipper said, as tears streamed from the corners of his eyes. Mabel knew that her twin was telling the truth. As emotional as he was on the inside, he never really let those feelings show to others. He saw it as a sign of weakness and kept it bottled up as best he could, but even his iron will could not hold back his feelings any longer. The brown haired teenager struggled to look the blonde in her eyes, feeling guilty that he was the one who had set into motion the events that led her to a hospital bed.

"I… I forgive you…" Pacifica said to the teen boy, who had a look of relief wash over his face. Dipper had known that his hormones had gotten the better of him, and that the alcohol hadn't helped matters. "Look, this isn't the way I wanted to tell you… b-but I love you Pacifica Elise Northwest… I have for a long time… I was just waiting for the right time to tell you… I guess I waited too long, huh?" Dipper said as he unloaded all of his feelings onto the hurt teenage girl. Pacifica raised a hand from the bed and grasped Dipper's arm. "I have something to tell you…" the golden locked teenager said as the brown haired boy laced his fingers with hers. "I love you too Dipper Pines…" the teenage girl said as tears streamed down her face. "Mason… My name is Mason…" the teenage boy revealed to the hospital bed bound young woman. Mabel stood in shock, as she had not heard her brother say his own name in years. As far as she knew, she was the only one who had known his real name in the entire town other than Grunkle Ford. "Mason… I-I like that…" Pacifica said to the unsure teen boy. "Mabel is the only other person in this town that knows my real name… outside of you two the only others that do are my parents and Grunkle Ford…" the brown haired teenager said as he looked into the bright blue eyes of the amazed girl. "Wh-Why did you tell me that? I mean, it seems like a pretty big secret…" Pacifica asked. "Well… I figured that I kinda owed it to you for hurting you and causing all of th-" the teen boy said before he was cut off. "Y-You didn't cause this. This is my entire fault. I made these choices, and I have to live with the results. I could have handled it better… I just love you so much… So you don't owe me anything Mason. I do owe you something though… an apology for acting so selfishly. Not only could I have hurt or killed myself, but I could have done that to someone else too. Mabel… that goes for you too sis. I'm sorry I scared you both. You're my world…"

Mabel walked over towards the bed and looked at the blonde girl that she considered a sister. "It's alright… you learned your lesson. I'm gonna go grab something to drink, you guys want anything?" asked the brunette, who was trying to give the teens a moment alone. "Nah, I'm good…" Pacifica replied. "Yeah, I'll take a cola… I'm need something to wake me up… nobody told me that booze makes you sleepy…" Dipper told his sister. "You got it bro-bro… I'll be back in a little bit… I'm gonna see what kinda neat stuff they have here…" the brunette teen said as she closed the door to the room, granting the teens even more privacy. "That's not gonna end well…" Dipper said to the blonde teen, causing her to laugh. "Yeah… Mabes is definitely curious about the world around us, that's for sure…" Pacifica laughed as the teen boy leaned over the railing of the bed. "So… are we… are we going out?" asked the brown haired teenager hesitantly, not wanting to embarrass himself. The golden locked girl answered his question with a kiss to his lips, as he let go of the tension in his body and fell into the kiss.

Tambry turned into the hospital and parked the car in a large lot. She opened the door of the small black import, got out and stretched. Wendy popped her door open and pushed as a cool wind greeted her. The redhead turned in the seat and swung her legs over the edge of the door frame, planting her black sneakers into the pavement. She grabbed the edge of the door frame with one arm and pulled her self up, losing her breath while doing so. She leaned up against the cool metal of the car and struggled to regain her breath, as the world began to fade away from her, as if she were entering a tunnel in reverse. Tambry looked down at her phone, reading some texts she had missed while driving when suddenly, she heard a thud that came from the other side of the vehicle. The violet haired teen ran over to the passenger side of the car to find her friend lying on the cold asphalt of the parking lot. "Wendy!? Oh My God! HELP!... Somebody HELP!" the olive skinned girl yelled out into the night. A young woman in aqua scrubs came rushing over from another car in the parking lot. "What happened?" asked the woman in a calm yet concerned voice. "It's my friend… She got in a fight a-and she's been coughing up blood… a-and we just got here and I-I guess she passed out…" the violet haired girl said as tears began to fill her eyes. "Go get help… I'll stay here" the woman instructed Tambry. The young woman ran off towards the entrance, her footsteps breaking the silence of the calm night.

Mabel had just been expelled from the ER for trying to cheer up a woman who had a broken leg with her best Patch Adams routine. While the patient enjoyed the act, the doctors and nurses did not. After taking a seat in the waiting room, the teen girl stared at the floor, swinging her legs in the air. A cold burst of wind entered the room as a purple haired teenager flashed by. Mabel picked her head up and looked towards the empty receptionist's area, where Tambry waited impatiently. "Hey! Hello! I need HELP!" Tambry yelled over the counter, hoping someone would hear. "Hold your horses, hold your horses!" a voice called from behind a partition. The middle aged woman poked her head around the edge of the wall to see a clearly frazzled teen girl with an unusual hair color. "My friend… she… she passed out in the parking lot… she needs help. Please…" Tambry pleaded with the woman. "Let me get someone…" the woman said with no concern in her voice. "We have a Code Blue in Lot A, We have a Code Blue in Lot A" the receptionist said through a phone's handset. A man in a white coat and a woman in aqua scrubs emerged from the entrance to theER. Rushing past the desk and Tambry, they made their way outside. Mabel had stood up just in time to see Tambry rush past again, following the doctor and nurse into the parking lot. The brunette teen girl let her curiosity get the best of her and exited the building as well. She was glad that Officer Winston had given her his jacket, as it was getting pretty cool out and a dress wasn't nearly warm enough on it's own. There was a crowd of people around a small black two door car, including Tambry.

Mabel reached the crowd and found Tambry in tears, as she tried to stay out of the medical professional's way. "Tambry… wh-what happened? Who's hurt?" asked the brunette teenager. "Mabel… What are you doing here?" said the olive skinned girl as she turned around. "We went after Pacifica when she stormed out of the party… She ended up crashing her car on the way to the Shack. Dipper found her and I called for help… She got knocked out and has a few bruises… and this thing called whiplash, which sounds kinda cool, but she'll be okay…" Mabel explained. "Well… that's good news… Wendy got in a fight with Chloe and she got kinda messed up… She was coughing up blood and when we got here she just passed out… I-I hope she's okay…" Tambry said as tears streamed down her face. The brunette wrapped her arms around the distraught teenager and gave her a hug. Another nurse appeared with a stretcher in tow; the doctors and nurses gently lifted the passed out teen onto the stretcher and raised it up, wheeling her off towards the emergency department.

"What do you think?" asked Pacifica in a soft voice to her crush. "I'd say that's a yes…" Dipper said to the golden haired teen as a smile spread across his face. "Mabel's taking kinda long, isn't she?" the blonde teenage girl asked her newly minted boyfriend. "Yeah… she probably got into some kind of trouble…" the brown haired teen boy said with frustration in his voice. "Would it be okay if I left to go check on her?" Dipper asked his girlfriend. "Yeah… of course…" Pacifica said with a chuckle. "I'll be back as soon as I can…" the flannel wearing teen boy said with a bit of sadness in his voice as he opened the door. He was just getting used to the idea of having Pacifica as his girlfriend and now he had to leave her alone in a hospital to clean up yet another of his sister's messes.

Dipper had opened the door and went to step out of the room, when a stretcher flew past, almost striking the teenager. "You okay?" asked Pacifica faintly from her bed. "Yeah… fine, just missed getting run down by a stretcher, but other than that, yeah…" the brown haired teen responded with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He stepped out of the room again, only to be knocked to the ground by a bright colored streak. Mabel, who had been running to catch up to Wendy and her team of nurses, felt herself hit something and began to fall towards the floor. She tried to catch herself as she spun towards the ground, extending her hand to try and break the fall. A sharp pain radiated from her wrist as her hand buckled; her chest made contact with the floor. She turned and saw what she had collided into, causing concern to come over her face. Dipper had picked himself off the floor and was about to give whoever had struck him a piece of his mind about running in a hospital, when he saw that his sister lying on the ground.

"Sorry!" Mabel called from across the hallway to her twin brother. "What the hell? Why are you running in a hospital? You're running away from security, aren't you?" Dipper asked his sister, annoyed that she couldn't go two minutes without getting in trouble. Sure it was fine when they were twelve, but they were going to be sixteen at the end of the summer. He was annoyed that Mabel had not shown the maturity she was always talking about having. "Dipper… we have to find out where they took her! She's not doing well…" Mabel said to her brother as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Who?! Who's not doing well?" asked the brown haired teen as he extended a hand to his fallen twin. "Wendy… she's hurt pretty bad Dip…" the brunette responded. "What happened? Was she in an accident? I knew this night was a bad idea…" Dipper said to his sister; his mind racing. "I-It wasn't an accident. I just talked to Tambry and she said Wendy had gotten in a fight with someone…" the dress and jacket clad teenage girl said. "Wendy's so chill… she couldn't have started the fight" the brown haired teen said to his shaken sister. "I know, right? So… let's ask someone where they took her" Mabel said. The twins made their way towards the nurse's station to find it empty. Mabel's phone suddenly broke the calm of the hallway with a text alert. "It's Tambry… she said that Wendy is in surgery and that we should come wait with her out front. She said she'll tell us more when we get there…" the brunette teen said with concern. "Okay… let me just tell Pacifica where I'll be… You go ahead" Dipper told his twin. Mabel took off towards the waiting room while Dipper headed towards room number eight of the ER.

The teen boy opened the door to find a doctor and nurse inside. "I'm sorry… we're going over some things with Miss Northw- "the doctor began before being cut off. "It's okay… he's my boyfriend" the blonde interrupted. Dipper liked being called that, as he had never been someone's boyfriend before. The teenage boy closed the door and the doctor continued. "Well… I guess that's alright… Now… as I was saying… Ms. Northwest, I want you to take this pain medication twice a day with food for a week, then as needed for pain after that. Don't take it with alcohol, which I'm sure won't be a problem for you… and also don't take it for longer than needed, as it is habit forming. Other than that, just take it easy for the next few days. If you feel like you're not getting better, come back as soon as possible. We'll just finish your paperwork and you'll be able to leave. Do you have a ride, or do you want me to contact your parents?" the doctor asked. "I have a ride… no reason to bother my parents at this late hour…" she replied. The doctor nodded and the pair of medical professionals left the room.

"So… you're not going to get in trouble for any of this?" asked a confused Dipper. "Well… I did have an officer come in and ask me a few questions, but as soon as they saw the last name on my I.D., they left me alone… I guess that's what happens when the police cars they drove here were bought by my family…" Pacifica replied. "So… they didn't smell the alcohol on your breath or in the car?" Dipper asked. "Oh, I'm sure they did… but they know better than to get involved with my family in matters such as this… I guess they figured that as long as the only person I hurt was myself, it was best just to leave things alone…" the blonde teen said. "That's kinda messed up… If I did any of this, I'd be in so much trouble…" Dipper said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Hey… I never asked for it… I'm grateful that nobody got really hurt and I'm just down a car, which can be replaced…" the golden locked teenager pleaded with her boyfriend. "Yeah… I guess…" the teen boy said with a sense of defeat.

"So, what happened with Mabel?" Pacifica asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. "I ran into her in the hallway… literally" the teen boy replied to his girlfriend. "I-Is she alright? Are you alright?" asked the blonde teenager. "Yeah… I think she hurt her wrist, but it'll be okay… she was trying to catch up to Tambry…" the brown haired teen said. "Tambry? Why is she here? Did she get hurt or something?" Pacifica inquired. After seeing her now boyfriend and the older teen girl making out earlier in the night, she was concerned by the fact that they were both in the same building. "No… she's fine… she brought Wendy here after she got in a fight with someone… I guess she got hurt pretty bad, because they were bringing her to the operating room… Pacifica… I'm scared. I don't want anything bad to happen to her… I hope she's alright…" Dipper said as tears began to fill his eyes. Pacifica had known what an important role the redhead played in helping to defeat Bill and that Dipper considered her a very close friend. "I-I'm sure she's gonna be okay… she's pretty damn tough… and besides, if she's in here because of a fight, the other person must be in the morgue…" the blonde said with a chuckle, trying to get her boyfriend to see things in a more positive light. The laugh put Dipper at ease, as he was sure that his girlfriend was probably right.

The door opened suddenly and a nurse entered the room. "Alright, Miss Northwest, you're all ready to go" the woman in scrubs said to the teenage girl as she handed her the discharge papers. "Thanks… where are my clothes?" asked Pacifica to the nurse. "They're right here in this bag. Just bring those papers up to the front desk when you leave…" the woman said as she closed the door behind her. "So… I should go… you need to get dressed and all…" Dipper said as he dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Well… I don't think it's anything you haven't seen already tonight…" the blonde teen said in a teasing voice as she untied the knot at the upper back of the gown. With a shake of her shoulders, the thin piece of fabric fell to the floor, exposing nearly all of her body to her boyfriend. Dipper stared towards the white tile floor of the room, still not used to the sight of a girl in that state of undress just mere feet from him. "It's okay Mason… we're going out now… and besides… I think you'll like what you see…" the golden locked teenager said in a seductive voice. Against his better judgement, the brown haired teen looked up and saw his girlfriend wearing nothing but a pair of black panties. Her slender body greeted the boy as she walked towards him and pulled the teenager into a deep kiss.

Mabel had sprinted back to the waiting room, where she found a shaken Tambry sitting on the edge of her plastic seat, her head buried in tear covered hands. "Hey…are you alright?" asked the brunette teen girl to Tambry, knowing that it was a dumb question to ask the upset woman. "Th-They said that she's got some broken ribs and that one of them punctured her lung… she's in pretty rough shape… I'm scared Mabel… she's my best friend…" the olive skinned teenager said as she lifted her head up, revealing emerald eyes filled with tears and cheeks stained with running mascara. The police jacket clad teenage girl sat down in the adjoining plastic chair and wrapped an arm around the sweater clad girl. "Oh wow… W-Well… She's gonna be alright… I had a best friend get hurt tonight too, so I know the feeling unfortunately" Mabel said as she felt the violet haired teen's arm wrap around her back.

"I-I just feel so guilty for everything that happened tonight… I-I mean… if I had just hung out with Wendy all night like I planned, none of this would have happened. Instead, I had to be selfish and make out with Dipper and now because I wasn't there to protect her, she's in here. Some friend I am..." Tambry said between sniffles. "You're a good friend… sometimes things just happen… I mean, look at Pacifica…" Mabel said. "Yeah… It just sucks… tonight wasn't supposed to be like this at all… We were supposed to all hang out and have fun… maybe try some new things… and this is what we get…" the violet haired girl said as she shook her head. "So… not to change the subject… but why was Wendy in a fight? Who fought her? Are they still alive?" Mabel asked. "Well… you see… while I was spending time with your brother… Wendy I guess had some more to drink and was hanging out by herself… I guess Max was feeling lonely too and saw that she could hang out with her. Well… as you've probably figured out… Max is in a relationship with Chloe and is into girls…" Tambry began. "Well… Max, I guess, thought that Chloe wasn't paying attention to her and that maybe she needed to remind her that she doesn't have to take it. So… they went outside to get some fresh air or something and were talking… and Wendy said that Max kissed her" the purple sweater wearing teen said as Mabel looked on with a shocked face. She had figured out that Max and Chloe were an item after the whole incident at the Mystery Shack earlier that day. She guessed that she could see why Max did what she did, as some of her friends in Piedmont had done that from time to time to get a rise out of their boyfriends when they ignored them.

"So I guess Chloe found out then?" asked Mabel. "Worse… she saw them and thought that it was Wendy who was trying to steal away Max, so she beat her up… It was kinda a dirty fight because Wendy wasn't ready to fight and just wanted to explain herself from what she told me" Tambry continued. "So… what's the deal with those two?" inquired the brunette to her older friend. "Well… Max and Chloe came to town last fall… they said their town on the coast was destroyed by a huge storm and everyone they loved ended up dying… It kinda reminded me of Weirdmageddon from what little they've accidently said about it… anyways, they just started driving east until they ran out of gas… and this is where they wound up. Chloe and Wendy hung out one night and I guess had a lot in common or something. Chloe is kinda the one in charge of her relationship and Max just kinda goes along with it all, even though Chloe is lazy and just likes to party. Max is the one who got them a place to stay and got a job to support them. I guess she's just fed up… " Tambry said as she tried to recall the pair's backstory that she herself had heard secondhand from Wendy. The two teen girls continued to talk as time passed slowly by.

Pacifica and Dipper had been making out for what seemed like an eternity, but was more like fifteen minutes. The blonde teen had wanted to go all the way, but her boyfriend was hesitant to do so because of the injuries she had received a relatively short time ago. The brown haired teenager had promised his girlfriend that they would finish what they started later, after all the uncertainty of the day had passed. Dipper pulled his grey t-shirt over his head as Pacifica put her bra back on. The golden locked teen girl had been angry at the careless ness that the medical workers had shown when putting her clothes into the bag. "These clothes are worth more than they make in a week and they just throw them in here like this?" asked Pacifica aloud to herself. "I-I think they were more concerned with saving your life…" the teen boy said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "I-I guess… Look… I'm really trying not to be that old version of me… but sometimes it still comes out…" the blonde said with a bit of embarrassment. "It's fine… I don't care for it at times… it's kinda how you were raised and the fact that you know it's not a good way to react shows a lot of growth… I'm proud of you" the teenager reassured his girlfriend as he pulled his jeans back up around his waist and buttoned them.

Pacifica shot the brown haired boy a smile as he finished getting dressed. She was thankful that someone had seen that she was more than a last name. It was quite a burden to carry as she had grown up in the small town and most everyone had formed an idea of who she was before even meeting her. Dipper was different though. He had seen through the act; the façade that teen girl had put on day after day to live up to the great Northwest reputation. The boldness that the out of towner showed towards the respected and feared family had enthralled the young woman and drawn her to him. After defeating the lumberjack's ghost, the façade had begun to crack. It started with a hug, which she quickly tried to cover up by offering the pre-teen boy cash to forget about. Dipper had declined, but did gain a new insight into the teen girl's mindset; that she was just a product of her upbringing, but that deep inside she was a completely different person. Now, the two teenagers were finally able to express their feelings for each other.

The pair had left the hospital room and made their way to the waiting area, where they saw Mabel chatting with Tambry. "What happened? We heard that Wendy's here and going into surgery…" Pacifica said to the pair of teens occupying the plastic seats. "Yeah… they're saying it's a punctured lung from a broken rib… Chloe got her pretty good" Tambry said with a bit of anger in her voice. "She'll be alright… she has to be" Dipper said trying to reassure the group, but unsure of the words coming out of his own mouth. The new couple took a seat next to Mabel and Tambry on the hard plastic seats of the waiting room. Dipper looked up at the clock that hung high on the wall; it read '10:57pm'. Mabel stared out the window as a heavy rain began to fall like the tears that all four teenagers had shed at some point in the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard I don't own Gravity Falls or Life is Strange and/or their characters and all that legal stuff…

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night

Chapter 6

The quartet of teens sat in the waiting room, each minute passing slower than the previous. Tambry was on her phone; updating Nate about Wendy's condition. Part of the conflicted teenager wanted to leave the hospital and return to the party, where her tattooed crush awaited. However, she thought it best that she remain by her best friend's side in her hour of need. Mabel and Pacifica had a lively conversation about a reality show that Dipper had never seen and based on their talk about it, never cared to. The brown haired teen boy stared at the digital clock that hung on the wall, trying to will it to move faster so that he could see Wendy and know that she was alright. He was worried about his once crush and still good friend. The teenager had seen a few nurses and doctors enter and leave the emergency department, each time holding onto a faint bit of hope that one of them would bring news of his fallen friend's condition.

Mabel glanced over at her twin, who seemed to be staring a hole into the digital clock that hung on the tan wall of the waiting room. The brunette wanted to say something, anything to try and cheer her brother up, but feared of just annoying him instead. She began to pick at the police jacked she had been wearing for a few hours now, noticing all of the golden buttons that adorned it. The teen thought of how nice it was of Officer Winston to give her his jacket, as she would be freezing without it. She'd have to write him a nice letter and make him some cookies when this was all over, she thought to herself. The party was fun and the new feelings from the alcohol felt great, but she couldn't enjoy any that now. One of her good friends lay in an operating room and the teen girl wasn't sure of her fate.

Inside the operating room, doctors worked furiously to repair the damage that Wendy had taken from Chloe's fists. The surgeons had inserted a chest tube and removed the blood that had been drowning the auburn haired teenager. They had managed to seal the wound that Wendy had received to her lung by making an incision in the side of the pale skinned teen. A nurse whose green scrubs, which had been stained by some of the teen girl's blood, crossed her fingers as they began to re-inflate her lung. Lying on the operating table, the teenager's body was motionless as the doctors performed the surgery; however, the redhead's mind was racing.

Wendy remembered exiting the car and standing up, only to be unable to draw a breath. Fear raced through her mind as she felt as if she were drowning. The auburn haired teen tried to yell, but nothing came out of her mouth. As the light of the world around her began to fade, terror came over her. Wendy was scared by the fact that this was how it was going to end for her. Not being killed by a mind demon from another dimension or even an accident, but from a fight that she wanted no part of. The terror inside the redhead's mind was soon replaced with sadness that she would never get to experience the many things in life that she wished to do. She would never get to see her family again, even though they stressed her out. She wouldn't get to see her friends, who she cared very deeply about; especially a certain brown haired boy. She wouldn't get to figure out what she wanted to do with her life.

The sadness was supplanted by a rage that she had never felt before. The freckled teen was angry that out of all the reckless and crazy things she had done in her short life, that this is what would take her down. She was angry at Max, for kissing her and starting this whole chain of events. She was angry at Chloe, for not hearing her out when she got caught. Most of all, she was angry that she would never get to tell Dipper Pines how she felt about him. Although she initially rebuffed his feelings that first summer, the redhead had grown more infatuated him as time had moved on. He was smart, kind and caring; all things that the boys her age were not. The teenage girl had realized that the age difference between them was a bit of an obstacle, but that his maturity was far beyond his years. She liked the sense of danger and adventure he brought, whereas the teens her age were more than content to sit at home, get high and play video games. That kind of life might have been fine for them, but she wanted that adventure; that danger in her life. The redhead not only wanted it, but needed it; craved it even. She felt smarter just by being around the younger teenager, who seemed to have an unquenchable appetite for knowledge. The redhead made a promise to herself as the world around her had almost vanished; she would tell Dipper how she felt if she was somehow able to survive this.

Dipper glanced at the clock on the wall as it read '12:26am'. Mabel and Pacifica had fallen asleep, their heads resting against one another. The brown haired teenager smiled a bit, as he was happy that Mabel and Pacifica had become best friends and practically sisters over the past few years. Tambry had retreated to a corner of the waiting room, where she sat on the floor with her phone plugged into the wall outlet. Dipper was convinced that if she were separated from her phone for extended period of time, she very well could die from the withdrawals. The brown haired teenager yawned as his eyelids began to feel heavy. The flannel clad teen closed his eyes and fell asleep, unsure of what he would awake to.

"Excuse me… are you here for Miss Corduroy?" asked a soft voice as Dipper felt a hand shake his shoulder, causing him to stir. The brown haired teenager opened his eyes and yawned as a young woman in purple scrubs emerged from his blurred vision. "Sorry to wake you hun, but are you here for Miss Corduroy?" the voice enquired yet again. "Ye-Yeah… we are" Dipper replied as he let out a rather large yawn. The digital clock on the wall displayed '4:42am' as he caught a glance of it. "Miss Corduroy is in recovery if you would like to visit… she's a bit out of it, but she wanted to see her friends since her family was out of town" the purple scrubbed woman said to the groggy teen boy. The nurse had made her way down to Mabel, waking her the same way she had just awoken her brother. "Five more minutes Mommy…" Mabel replied to the soft voice as she rolled over. The nurse chuckled to herself at the worn out teenager's response.

Dipper had sprung to his feet, eager to see Wendy. As he stood, he stumbled a bit and almost fell back down into the plastic chair. His head felt like he had been in a mixed martial arts fight, radiating with pain. "Mabel… Mabel… Wake up… Wendy can see us… she's gonna be okay" Dipper said as he put his hand on his twin's shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Oh… Wah… That's awesome!" the brunette exclaimed as she stretched and let out a big yawn. The brunette caught sight of her brother walking over to Pacifica, his new girlfriend. The teen boy bent down and pecked the golden locked teen girl on her lips, causing her to stir. "Hey Dip. So… we're really going out, right? It wasn't just a wonderful dream?" she questioned to her boyfriend with a hopeful look on her face. "Yeah, of course we are" the teen boy reassured his girlfriend. "Where's Tambry?" asked Mabel. The trio looked around the room for the violet haired teen girl, who had seemingly disappeared. Dipper walked by a set of the plastic seats that lined the wall when suddenly he tripped over something and fell to the carpeted floor below. Rolling over, he spied the fourth member of their group lying under the seats, sound asleep. The brown haired teen had tripped on her charging cord, which lay haphazardly across the ground. "Hey, Tambry… Tambry… wake up… Wendy's alright! She wants to see us!" the brown haired teen boy exclaimed to the olive skinned girl who currently resided under the seats. The teenage girl shot up as she heard the good news, hitting her head on the stiff plastic seating above. "Ow!" she let out with a yelp as the violet haired teen rolled out from under the seats and rose to her feet, a large smile breaking across her face.

The four teens were led by the young nurse towards the intensive care unit. The group passed by several large rooms until the raven haired nurse came to a halt. "Miss Corduroy is in here. Now be careful, as she's still coming out of anesthesia and may not be herself entirely…" the woman cautioned the teenagers before leaving. Dipper was first to break the threshold of the doorframe and enter the room. The sight that lay ahead of him tore at his soul. Wendy rested in a hospital bed, chords hanging off of the redhead teenager's thin frame. As Mabel, Pacifica and Tambry entered the room, the auburn haired woman opened her eyes. A smile came over Tambry's face, as she was relieved to have seen that her friend pulled through. Mabel fought every urge in her body to rush in and give the injured friend a gigantic hug. Pacifica, while not as close as the other teenagers in the room were to Wendy, still was happy to see that the outdoorsy woman was going to be alright.

The freckled teen girl opened her emerald eyes, confused about where she was. Looking ahead, she saw her friends surrounding the bed. A sense of relief came over the teenage girl as realized she would live to see another day. "Hey… you scared us there for a bit.." Tambry said as she broke the silence in the room, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "Wha… What happened guys?" the confused young woman asked in an uncertain and weak voice as she rubbed her eyes, pain coming from her side while raising her arm to do so. "Well… you kinda fell out in the parking lot dude…" Tambry said to her best friend. Wendy looked on as the violet haired teen continued. "That blood you were coughing up was because a rib you broke ended up ripping your lung wide open. The nurse said you were kinda drowning in blood… I-I'm just so glad you're okay… I'm just so…" the olive skinned teen said as she broke down into tears and put a petite hand on her friend's shoulder. Mabel wrapped a comforting arm around the relieved teen girl's back and was next to speak.

"Good to have you back Wendy" she said with a smile. Wendy returned the smile and opened her mouth to speak. "Good to be back Mabes. So dude, I gotta ask… what's with the police jacket?" asked the somewhat confused redhead. "After we left the party, we found Pacifica… she ended up crashing her car and Dip rescued her. I called the cops and this nice state trooper gave me his jacket to stay warm" the brunette explained. "It's a good look for ya' kid…" Wendy said with a bit of a chuckle in her voice. It relieved Dipper to know that Wendy was getting back to her old self already. "Does my Dad or my brothers know I'm here?" asked a concerned Wendy. "Yeah… I called your father and told him what happened. He's on his way back from upstate and should be here later today. I kinda fibbed a bit and told him that someone jumped you over a boy that you were talking to. He took it pretty well… I think. Especially after he asked if you won the fight and I said of course you did. It's hard to tell with your dad… he's kinda angry all the time, so… yeah" the olive skinned girl said in an unsure tone. "Yeah… that sounds like him. Thanks Tambry" the auburn haired woman said to her best friend with a soft smile.

Wendy spotted Pacifica standing towards the back of the hospital room, near the doorway. The two weren't good friends, but had grown closer as they had begun to work alongside one another at the Mystery Shack. "Pacifica… I'm glad you're okay… but I gotta ask…. What the fuck, dude?" the redhead asked the somewhat shocked teen girl. The golden locked young woman approached the side of Wendy's hospital bed, Dipper following in tow, their hands locked together. "Look… I wasn't… I dunno… I was upset and I wasn't thinking. I could have really hurt myself or someone else. I'm glad I didn't, but it was still really selfish of me. I'm sorry…" the blonde said as tears began to fill her eyes yet again. "Dude, dude… It's cool… look… like I said, I'm kinda angry about what you did, but I'm that much more glad that you're alright. I know we're not that good of friends, but I still care about you. We worked together to stop the end of the world, so that kinda makes us friends for life" Wendy said to the teen girl as she glanced down and noticed that she was holding the hand of her own crush. To the auburn haired teen, the sight of that had hurt worse than broken ribs she had received earlier in the night. "Thanks Wendy. I'm lucky to have a good friend like you" the teen girl said.

"I'm glad you're doing better… You scared me there for a minute Wendy" Dipper said to the bed ridden teen girl. "Hey, I scared myself there… I thought that was it… that I-I was gone. I've… I-I got to thinking while I was between planes of existence… and I swore to myself that if I woke up that I'd say something that I'd been meaning to say for a long time" the redhead said to the brown haired boy, unsure of her words or how they'd be received. The four friends that surrounded the hospital bed looked on as Wendy swallowed hard and continued. "I-I… I just wanted to say that I love… I uh… I love you… I love you Dipper… an-and Mabel… and Pacifica… and Tambry… I love you guys and I'm so glad that I got to see you again" she said to the group, who had smiles on their faces. The redhead had wanted to profess her love for the adventurous teen boy, but thought better of it. She cursed herself inside her head, as she knew she had made the right choice, but not the one she wanted to make.

"We love you too Wendy!" Mabel said to the bed ridden redhead. The brunette teen girl had picked up on Wendy's true declaration of love. Mabel was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. While her brother liked to gloat about his 'keen sense of observation', she had decided to keep her power of deduction to herself. Over last two summers, she had noticed Wendy stealing admiring glances of the teenage boy. Mabel was well versed in the art of swooning over boys, so she had quickly picked up on the auburn haired teen's crush of her twin. She found it cute, but at the same time it caused a bit of anger in the usually happy go lucky girl. Mabel found it a bit hypocritical that when her brother was crushing on the then fifteen year old, Wendy felt that their age was an obstacle that they would not be able to overcome. Now, her brother was fifteen and the eighteen year old Wendy apparently saw no problem with the age difference.

"So… are my eyes deceiving me, or are you two holding hands?" asked Wendy with a bit of an upward inflection in her voice. The golden locked teen girl blushed and looked away as Dipper buried his free hand into the pocket of his jeans. "Y-Yeah… we are…" Pacifica said as she broke the silence of the room. "You know what? That's pretty awesome! I had a feeling you two had a thing for each other" Wendy said as she tried to keep up the act with a huge and fake smile.

"So… it's getting pretty late and… like, I'm pretty sure that I'm stuck here… so why don't you guys go on and get outta here" Wendy said to her friends. "Are you sure?… I mean, it's like five in the morning… we really have nowhere to be…" Tambry asked her bed ridden best friend. "Yeah… we're exactly where we need to be right now…" Mabel said to Wendy. "Yeah… I'm sure. Besides, somebody's gotta run the Shack today. I promise… I'll be alright" the auburn haired woman reassured her friends. "Okay… but if you need anything… and I do mean anything, I'm just a text away" Tambry told her best friend. The four teenagers bid farewell to their injured friend and left the hospital room. The friends took a moment to reflect on the crazy night that had taken place as the morning sun began to rise over the horizon.

"Tambry, are all parties as wild and dangerous as this one was?" Mabel asked with genuine intrigue as she stared down at her swollen wrist. "Well kid, I'm not gonna lie here… no… not really. I promise the next one will be just a little safer" the olive skinned girl said to the younger brunette. "Hey… here's my keys… why don't you and your brother go and get settled in… I gotta talk to Pacifica here for a minute…" Tambry said to the dress clad girl. "Why?..." Mabel asked with a tone of confusion in her voice. "Remember yesterday when Wendy pulled you aside and explained 'Girl Code'?" the violet haired teen asked. "Yeah… I do…" the brunette girl replied. "Well… I kinda violated it myself… so I gotta make it right with blondie over there" the older teen explained. "Oh… okay!" Mabel enthusiastically replied as she took off the catch up with her twin brother.

"Hey, Pacifica!" Tambry called out to the golden locked teen girl. Pacifica turned around and acknowledged the older teen girl's call. "Yeah?" she replied as Tambry approached. "Can we talk for a second? You know… just us two girls?" the violet haired teenager asked. "I guess… what's up?" the purple jacket clad girl questioned. "Well… about what you saw… last night… Dipper and I… look… I.. uhh-" Tambry began to explain with an unsure voice before being cut off by the young blonde. "Look… I know what this is about, and it's cool. I think we all were acting a little unusual last night, so it's cool…" Pacifica said as she locked her blue eyes with Tambry's green ones. "It's really not cool… I didn't know you guys liked each other… if I had; I never would have made a move on him. To be honest… I was just really drunk and really… and I mean really, horny. I let my hormones get the best of me. I feel so bad that you got hurt because of it, and I-" the olive skinned girl said to the blonde before being cut off again. "It's alright. Really. I believe you. Just promise me one thing Tambry?" Pacifica asked the unsure teenager. "Sure… anything… what is it?" the violet haired teen girl uneasily questioned. "Never… and I mean, NEVER… bring it up again. 'Kay?" the blonde said with a smile, which confused Tambry. "You got it kid…" the older teen girl said as a look of relief came over Pacifica's face. "Actually… Can _you_ promise me something?" the olive skinned girl asked the blonde girl. "Okay? What?" she inquired. "Don't break his heart… he's one of the good ones" Tambry instructed with a serious tone. "I promise" Pacifica said as she nodded.

The two teen girls caught up to the Mystery Twins, who had made it to the black import car. They drove off into the uncertainty that the new day brought. Their minds remained with Wendy, who no doubt was in an incredible amount of pain. Mabel wondered how long she could keep Wendy's secret about her love of Dipper. Beside her in the driver's seat, Tambry was rife with fear. The fear that she may have missed her only shot with Nate; the fear that she almost lost her lifelong best friend. She tried to put on a brave front for the sake of both her reputation and the younger teens that now accompanied her, but deep inside she was awash in a sea of despair. In the back seat of the car were Dipper and Pacifica, who had begun to hold hands yet again. The blonde teen could not shake the feeling of how right it felt to be Dipper Pine's girlfriend. It was everything she had wanted since that fateful hug at her parent's mansion more than three years ago. Dipper had taken the hand of his girlfriend; something that had been incomprehensible to him a few years ago. The brown haired boy had seen a change in the teen girl over time and grew to love the girl who lay just beneath the surface of the illustrious Northwest name.

Wendy lay in her hospital room; once again alone with her thoughts. She had thought about how close she had come to professing her hidden love for the younger teen boy. Sure, she could have been selfish, but that just wasn't her way. In the auburn haired woman's mind, if it were meant to be, they would eventually find their way to one another. For now, the young woman just wanted her friend to be happy. She smiled to herself as the pain medication began to settle in to her system, the world once again fading away from the redhead.


End file.
